La Rosa y el Lobo
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana cuyo nombre no se recuerda ya, existía una muchacha de nombre Nymphadora Tonks... si les gusta La Bella y la Bestia, el RT y los finales felices...y no les importan los malos summarys :P esta es su historia
1. Chapter 1

El principio de la historia de este fic se remonta a una época en la que aún no se publicaba el último libro de HP. Ya saben... algunos teníamos ilusiones y esperanza ¬¬ , pero en este momento, ese libro me viene importando un cuerno jajaja. Supongo que venir a quejarse ahora ya está fuera de lugar u.u 

Como sea, el fic lo empecé y... ahí se quedó. Después, lo terminé porque conozco a alguien muy RT que se merece un felices para siempre, para su ship. Esto es totalmente AU, basado en la peli animada de Disney, la Bella y la Bestia (mi favorita). Si me dicen que es cursi o cliché, les diré con toda seguridad que... esa era la intención!!

Son 4 capítulos, aquí tienen el primero.

**---------------------**

**- La Rosa y El Lobo -**

Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana cuyo nombre no se recuerda ya, existía un mercader de nombre Ted Tonks. Desafortunadamente había perdido gran parte de su prestigio y bien cuidada (aunque modesta) fortuna, cuando lo habían acusado de vender seda robada. La mercancía no era robada, por supuesto, pero a nadie le preocupó aclarar la situación y al poco tiempo, Ted Tonks se vio obligado a abandonar la villa en la que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, todo en busca de nuevos y mejores horizontes.

Fue así como llegaron a un pueblo lejano, cuyo nombre... cuyo nombre la verdad tampoco se recuerda. Las hadas de los cuentos siempre han tenido mala memoria. Y la de éste más.

Ted Tonks era un hombre sencillo y de buenos sentimientos, noble de corazón; pero eso sí, medio loco en el buen sentido de la palabra. Aunque a veces a las personas les resultaba difícil encontrar ese buen sentido. Mercader de oficio, siempre le había resultado cosa fácil contarle historias a su hija, y se las narraba con la convicción de quien ha vivido tales aventuras, de manera que la gente siempre estaba diciendo que aquel hombre era un chiflado que ya no sabía distinguir entre fantasía y realidad. Su hija pensaba que los demás no podían estar más equivocados. Las historias de su padre fueron una fuente inagotable de diversión durante su infancia. La Sra. Tonks había muerto poco tiempo después de que dio a luz a su única hija, Nymphadora. La muchacha odiaba su nombre, porque sinceramente ¿quién no lo haría en su caso?. Es por ello que prefería ser llamada por su apellido, o cualquier otro diminutivo de su nombre, que no sonara lo suficientemente ridículo para igualar la ocurrencia (las hadas la tuvieran en su gloria) de su madre ya fallecida.

Así las cosas, Ted Tonks y su hija comenzaron una nueva vida en aquella villa llena de desconocidos. Su padre, como buen mercader, se encargaba de proveer a la comunidad de artículos de primera necesidad, por lo que constantemente se veía obligado a realizar largos viajes en busca de su mercancía.

Es un día durante la víspera del invierno, cuando Ted habla con su hija acerca de la necesidad de realizar uno de esos viajes. A Tonks le gustaba viajar, pues la monotonía de aquella pequeña villa en medio del bosque, era algo que ella consideraba como una forma de morir lentamente, un poco cada día. Y morir de aburrimiento, a su manera de ver, era vergonzoso. Sin embargo, su padre se negó cuando la muchacha hizo la propuesta de acompañarlo, argumentando que el invierno se acercaba y no sería un viaje agradable. Ella pensaba que sería un viaje emocionante. Aunque la idea de ir a un lugar que ya conocía, caminos que ya había recorrido, personas que ya había visto antes, y luego regresar... en fin, ahora también eso comenzaba a parecerle un tanto repetitivo. Sin embargo, no desistió, y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que su padre no daría marcha atrás a su decisión de no llevarla, resolvió entonces, quedarse en casa. Quizá un poco de soledad la inspiraría a componer algo de música. Y es que eso era algo que venía haciendo desde que era casi una niña. Cuando su padre tenía los medios necesarios, había contratado algunos profesores para que la instruyeran en diversos campos. Y la música era uno de sus favoritos. Encontraba armonía en ello, no monotonía, notas cambiantes y acordes que la iban llevando de la mano a lugares desconocidos. Sí. Definitivamente la música era una forma de viajar. Y cuando componía algo hacía lo que se le daba la gana... así que también era una forma de libertad.

El problema era que su padre había tenido que vender el piano cuando las cosas fueron de mal en peor... y eso la dejó con un enorme vacío, que la limitaba únicamente a poner en trozos de papel lo que ella hubiera querido escuchar. Aún así, imaginarse la melodía la reconfortaba, y albergaba la esperanza de que algún día tuviera suficiente dinero para adquirir un piano.

Su padre salió al día siguiente de que le hubo comunicado sus intenciones y ella lo despidió con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, además de desearle buena suerte.

Cuando su padre apenas hubo desaparecido tras una de las colinas más altas, la persona que menos hubiera querido ver en ese momento (más bien en cualquier momento, pues ese tipo resultaba insoportable) hizo su aparición.

"Nymphadora, debe ser nuestro día de suerte. Mira que encontrarnos a esta hora de la mañana."

A duras penas, Tonks contuvo un gruñido de exasperación. Primero, por encontrarse con Gilbert Locke, segundo, por escuchar su nombre, y tercero... ¿necesitaba un tercero?. ¡Toparse con él ya era razón de sobra!. Y encima el tal Gilbert todavía pensaba que dar con él era señal de buena fortuna.

"Una sorpresa Gilbert. Ahora, si me disculpas..."

Y sin decir una palabra más, entró a su casa apresuradamente, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Ser cortés con él era algo que había dejado de importarle desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Una vez que se hallaba en la reconfortante, aunque pequeña sala de su casa, observó por la ventana y esta vez no pudo contener el gruñido de exasperación al ver que Gilbert se acercaba a la puerta, caminando con toda la arrogancia de quien se cree lo suficientemente perfecto para que no se le niegue la entrada por ninguna razón.

Llamó a la puerta, diciendo:

"¿Nymphadora?. Aceptaré el chocolate caliente que seguramente me ofrecerás en cuanto abras la puerta."

Tonks se quedó observando la puerta. Locke inclinó la cabeza, observando su chaqueta, pareció notar algo en ella y la sacudió vigorosamente.

"Es una pena Gilbert... se me terminó el chocolate."

"Un poco de té nunca es malo."

Tonks frunció el ceño y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a echarlo de ahí costara lo que costara. Abrió lo suficiente para observar el rostro de Gilbert. El hombre le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que hubieran hecho suspirar a toda la población femenina de la villa, pero que a ella le provocaban un intenso deseo de poner los ojos en blanco y darle un golpe en la nuca. Y un golpe muy fuerte.

Apenas estaba abriendo la boca para decirle que se retirara, cuando Gilbert empujó la puerta y entró con la espalda tan erguida como un pavorreal extendiendo cada una de las plumas de la cola.

"Está helado allá afuera." Le dijo a Tonks.

Si hubiera sido por ella, habría resultado divertido verlo congelarse.

Gilbert caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó, acomodando un brazo sobre el respaldo y observando a su alrededor, como si no encontrara la estancia lo suficientemente adecuada.

"¿Tu padre ha salido de viaje otra vez?" preguntó.

"Creo que es obvio." Respondió Tonks, manteniéndose de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

"Viaja demasiado, y es un hombre anciano. No está en condiciones de soportar semejante ajetreo."

"Mi padre es fuerte todavía."

"Debería dedicarse a otro tipo de actividades." Continuó Gilbert, como si no la hubiera escuchado. "O simplemente no hacer nada, me parece que sería lo mejor."

"¿Hacer nada?. A la larga eso es mucho peor que una vida llena de actividad."

"Hay un acilo en una villa cercana..."

"¡Un acilo!" exclamó Tonks, lo bastante indignada como para no decir otra cosa más.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada.

"Calma, calma Nymphadora... era sólo un comentario. ¿Tienes un poco de té caliente?."

"No." Respondió Tonks, cortante.

"Que pena."

Se puso de pie, sujetando las solapas de su chaqueta con ambas manos. Y la observó atentamente, recorriéndola de los pies a la cabeza como si fuera algún tipo de mercancía que estuviera examinando para comprar.

"Con todo respeto Nymphadora, tu madre debió ser una mujer hermosa." Se quedó en silencio, observándola directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa a medias adornando sus labios.

"Con el respeto que te mereces, agradecería infinitamente que te retiraras, pues tengo cosas importantes que hacer."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No considero que sean de tu incumbencia."

"¡Qué carácter!" le dijo Gilbert alzando un poco las manos, con gesto divertido. "Muy bien Nymphadora, me retiro. Hoy es día de cacería."

Tonks enarcó las cejas. Para él siempre era día de cacería.

"Nunca existe presa alguna que se me haya escapado." Le dijo el hombre; y mientras pasaba junto a ella le sostuvo brevemente la barbilla con el dedo índice y el pulgar, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Gilbert había abandonado ya el lugar.

Insoportable.

Esa era una palabra que lo describía perfectamente. También arrogante, vanidoso, estúpido... había muchos calificativos que le quedaban tan bien como la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Y es que Tonks no era ciega. El tal Gilbert Locke _era_ atractivo. Alto y corpulento, de piel blanca, cabello medio rizado y unos ojos azules que arrancaban suspiros cuando miraban durante demasiado tiempo. O al menos eso era lo que ella notaba con más de las tres cuartas partes de las mujeres en la villa. Y para que negarlo, cuando ella llegó a la villa se encontraba entre esas mujeres que lo miraban con la boca entreabierta y luego suspiraban en cuanto lo perdían de vista.

Pero Gilbert echaba a perder todo eso con la presunción de quien sabe lo que tiene, y lo explota al máximo por el simple móvil de la satisfacción personal. El colmo era que el hombre parecía vivir para tres cosas: cazar, sonreír a cuanta mujer hermosa se le pusiera enfrente, y ser irremediablemente insoportable.

Tonks negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a preparar un poco de chocolate.

o

Durante las dos semanas que calculaba duraría la ausencia de su padre, se dedicó a reacomodar los pocos muebles con los que contaban, a limpiar el establo en el que se albergaba el único caballo que poseían, e incluso a hacer algunas reparaciones en el tejado de la casa. Los habitantes de la villa se habían escandalizado al verla trepada en el techo de la casa, vestida con un pantalón viejo de su padre y una camisa de lana que le quedaba bastante grande. Se había tropezado con una de las tejas y gracias a todas las hadas mágicas existentes, no había caído rompiéndose la cabeza. Apenas si se pudo sostener de la chimenea. Luego, una muchachita llamada Lavender se había encargado de difundir el rumor del intento de suicidio de Nymphadora Tonks. Aunque ella pensaba que los habitantes en la villa siempre la observaban de manera extraña, a partir de aquel incidente las miradas que le dirigían eran de profunda preocupación, como si estuvieran observando a alguien víctima de una enfermedad incurable. Durante algunos días, la observaron con pena y le preguntaban a cada momento cómo se encontraba. Luego, cuando resultó que la Sra. Skeeter había visto a Lavender salir de un establo, sonrojada y seguida de un muchacho, el escándalo fue tal, que olvidaron inmediatamente el hecho de haber estado a punto de perder a la pobre hija del Señor Tonks.

Las tardes las dedicaba en su mayoría a escribir algunas partituras o a dar un paseo por el Bosque Encantado (porque es bien sabido que todos los cuentos de hadas tienen un bosque encantado). Pero Tonks no veía animalitos del bosque que le hablaran, pajarillos que se posaran en su hombro, o mariposas que volaran a su alrededor. Lo que sí vio una vez, fue una ardilla que echó a correr tan pronto como la vio. De aquellos recorridos regresaba con la ropa sucia e incluso la falda un poco desgarrada, a causa de sus constantes tropezones y una que otra caída. ¡Había ramas por todos lados!. Y las raíces de los árboles parecían ponerse a propósito en su camino. De manera que de sus paseos por el Bosque, ella no regresaba precisamente Encantada.

Además de todo eso, el invierno trajo consigo las primeras nevadas, y el caminar por el Bosque se hizo todavía más complicado, pues a las ramas y raíces había que agregarle la espesa capa de nieve que cubría el camino.

Sin muchas cosas diferentes que hacer, las dos semanas transcurrieron, y Tonks se encargó de preparar la habitación de su padre para que estuviera lo suficientemente confortable para él. Sin embargo, pasaron dos días y su padre no regresaba. Era un retraso razonable, por la nieve y el mal tiempo. El tercer día de retraso era algo que más o menos se esperaba, pero el cuarto era ya un tanto extraño y el quinto era preocupante.

Decidió pedir ayuda a los habitantes de la villa, pero se encontró con indiferencia y aquello la obligó a emprender ella sola la búsqueda de su padre.

Por la mañana salió caminando por la misma dirección que su padre había tomado. Se había provisto de alimento e iba bien abrigada, lo que ella consideraba suficiente incluso si una tormenta de nieve la sorprendía (aunque en realidad no sería sorpresa). Llevaba una daga que había encontrado en la habitación de su padre, y que se dijo, podía ser bastante útil si algún ladrón se atrevía a atacarla. Cuando empezó a anochecer se dio cuenta de que no llegaría demasiado lejos. El cielo estaba gris, totalmente cubierto de nubes que no dejaban ver la luna llena. La tormenta se anunciaba. Encontró un enorme árbol, en cuya base había un agujero lo suficientemente grande para refugiarse en él. Así que se introdujo ahí y se acurrucó tanto como pudo, temblando de frío y rogando que la tormenta no fuera demasiado fuerte. Un viento helado empezó a soplar y a colarse en su "refugio", golpeándole la cara sin piedad y alborotándole el cabello.

"_Genial."_ Pensó Tonks. _"Me van a encontrar dentro de un cubo de hielo mañana por la mañana. Quizá ni siquiera me encuentren." _Pensó con amargura.

Se cubrió con la capa e intentó dejar de temblar, pero era imposible. Sentía el frío colándose por todos lados, como si llevara un simple camisón de seda cubriéndole el cuerpo entero. La tormenta arreció y al cabo de un rato era imposible ver más allá de unos metros de distancia. Sentía los pies helados y las manos igual. Y estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida, pero luchó para no hacerlo, porque sabía que si se rendía al cansancio era muy posible que ya no despertara. Tenía que mantenerse despierta y de ser posible en movimiento. Pero el frío era tanto que no sabía si era peor quedarse inmóvil resistiendo, o moverse de su posición cuando sentía el cuerpo totalmente entumido. Empezó a sentir el cuerpo como aletargado. Se movió un poco para cambiar de posición, pero parecía que los músculos se le habían petrificado y todo lo que consiguió fue moverse lo que le parecieron centímetros. Había que resistir un poco... sólo un poco más. Al abrir los ojos, distinguió a muy poca distancia la silueta de un animal acercándose lentamente. Para ser una ardilla era demasiado grande, tampoco era un castor... ¿un ciervo?. Las patas eran más cortas. Y estaba como agazapado. Tonks cerró los ojos e intentó quedarse dormida. Así no se daría cuenta cuando aquel lobo hambriento la atacara.

o

Despertó entre sábanas de seda y mullidos almohadones rellenos de plumas de ganso. La calidez era indescriptible. Quería hacerse un ovillo y quedarse así para siempre. ¿Para siempre?.

Abrió los ojos y el corazón le dio un salto al encontrarse en una habitación del tamaño de su casa. El enorme ventanal daba al exterior y Tonks pudo observar lo que, de haber estado en mejores condiciones, podría haberse llamado un jardín en cuyo centro descansaba una fuente tan grande como ella no las había visto nunca. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y a juzgar por las apariencias, totalmente solitario. Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la habitación, aunque los pies se le enredaron en la sábana que había utilizado para cubrirse un poco del frío. Hasta entonces reparó en que llevaba puesto un camisón de seda y se preguntó de dónde había salido eso.

En uno de los extremos de la habitación se encontraba un ropero más alto que ella y pintado de blanco con algunas incrustaciones de plata. Se acercó para investigar si la ropa que llevaba estaría ahí. Abrió la puerta, y entonces...

"¡Mademoiselle ha despegtado!"

"¡Aaaah!" gritó Tonks.

Caminó de espaldas, aterrorizada ante semejante acontecimiento. ¡El ropero le estaba hablando¡y con acento francés!. Y entonces tropezó (no supo muy bien con que) y se fue de espaldas, cayendo estrepitosamente.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamó el ropero. Era voz de mujer sin duda. "Mademoiselle, debe teneg más cuidado."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tonks, desde el suelo, aferrando la sábana y envolviéndose en ella como si con eso consiguiera despertar. Porque sin duda estaba soñando. Los roperos no hablaban. ¿Todas las historias que le había contado su padre la habían afectado de esa manera?.

"Mi nombge es Fleur Delacour."

Tonks cerró los ojos. _"Despierta despierta despierta despierta". _Luego los volvió a abrir, pero se encontró con el mismo panorama.

"Sé que debe pageceg extgaño paga usted, pego le asegugo que no está soñando. Pegmítame dagle la bienvenida." Continuó el ropero y luego hizo algo muy parecido a una reverencia. Tonks escuchó un crujido cuando el ropero se curvó.

La muchacha estaba con la boca abierta observando lo que tenía enfrente sin siquiera parpadear.

"Mi amo la trajo ayeg pog la noche¡venía usted congelada!. Afogtunadamente no ega demasiado tagde y veo que se ha gecupegado satisfactogiamente."

Tonks seguía con la boca abierta, sin embargo, comenzaba a aceptar la situación por muy increíble que le pareciera.

"Yo... mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks. Estaba... buscando a mi padre y... luego..."

Tonks no sabía exactamente como actuar ante aquella situación. ¡Darle explicaciones a un ropero!.

"Entiendo, entiendo. No se preocupe, no es necesagio que me de explicaciones a mi. Puedo decigle que su padre está a salvo."

"¿Lo ha visto?"

"¡Clago!. Ha pasado dos días en el castillo y está ansioso pog veg a su hija."

Tonks se puso de pie y caminó un poco tambaleante hasta la cama. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió ruidosamente y se escuchó un alboroto general.

"¡Debe descansar!"

"¡Necesito verla!"

"No es el momento indicado."

"¡Me importa un cuerno!"

Tonks no pudo evitar sonreír. Su padre estaba ahí de pie, tan sano y fuerte como ella lo recordaba, y en cuanto la vio, le dirigió una sonrisa enorme y extendió los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

"¡Papá!"

Tonks corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Tuve tanto miedo hija!. Ayer... las condiciones en las que llegaste... y ese... el Señor Lupin... pensé que te había hecho daño."

Tonks se separó ligeramente de su abrazo y lo observó, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

"¿El Señor Lupin?. Supongo que me salvó la vida."

Su padre la miró preocupado y sin decir nada más, volvió a abrazarla. Tonks sonrió, mientras observaba a la tetera y el reloj que iban detrás de su padre, los objetos asentían con satisfacción y los observaban con una mezcla de curiosidad y orgullo. ¡Se estaba volviendo loca!.

Se separó bruscamente de su padre.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, señalando a los dos objetos a sus pies, que dieron un respingo cuando ella hizo tal pregunta.

"El Señor y la Señora Weasley." Le dijo su padre, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que dos cosas tuvieran nombre propio.

Tonks no sabía si maravillarse u horrorizarse. Cerró los ojos y se dijo que si había un ropero que le hablaba con acento francés...

"Es un placer."

La tetera dio saltitos hasta encontrarse frente a ella.

"El placer es nuestro." Le dijo con cordialidad. "El Señor Lupin le dará la bienvenida en breve."

Tonks asintió. Ahora que pensaba un poco mejor las cosas, estaba ansiosa por agradecerle al Señor Lupin que le hubiera salvado la vida. No se explicaba cómo aquel lobo no la había atacado. Quizá el Señor Lupin había llegado en el momento justo para impedirle a esa bestia que la devorara. Sin duda era un hombre valiente.

Fleur, el señor y la señora Weasley cuchichearon durante breves instantes, y poco tiempo después, la tetera y el reloj abandonaron la habitación, despidiéndose de ella con toda la cordialidad propia de... una tetera y un reloj. Tonks suspiró y observó nuevamente a su alrededor. Su padre seguía ahí, sonriéndole y hablándole de los angustiosos momentos que había vivido. Cada vez que le mencionaba al famoso Señor Lupin, su semblante cambiaba del profundo agradecimiento a algo más que ella hubiera podido calificar como temor.

"Debemos irnos hija, cuanto antes."

"Sería una descortesía, papá... por lo menos déjame agradecerle al Señor Lupin que me haya salvado la vida."

"No, no..." le dijo su padre "no entiendes hija... ese.. hombre... es peligroso."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. Me salvó la vida."

"De la misma manera que te la hubiera quitado. Fue un golpe de suerte."

"El Señog Lupin es un buen hombge." Les dijo Fleur.

Su padre observó al ropero con el ceño fruncido.

Tonks le dirigió un gesto como de reproche a su padre. No entendía esa actitud en él, hablar así de una persona que había arriesgado su propia integridad física para salvar la vida de un desconocido. ¿Cómo podía haber maldad en alguien así?.

"Papá... no me has dicho cómo llegaste aquí." Preguntó Tonks, sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

Su padre suspiró y se puso de pie. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y comenzó con su relato. Le dijo que la mayor parte del camino de regreso había transcurrido sin contratiempos. Sin embargo, una terrible tormenta de nieve había provocado que su carreta quedara atascada, y por tal razón, decidió dejarla ahí y cabalgar hasta la villa más cercana, para pedir ayuda a alguien. Su plan lo llevó a internarse en el bosque, en el que desafortunadamente perdió rumbo.

"Estaba a punto de regresar a la carreta, por lo menos eso sería un mejor refugio, sin embargo, estaba completamente desorientado y la tormenta de nieve que ya había comenzado borró mis huellas, que en otro caso, me hubieran servido de guía para volver. Entonces... de repente..."

Su padre apretó las manos y se dirigió a ella. Ahora su gesto era de total preocupación.

"Escúchame hija. Esto es serio. El señor Lupin... no es como nosotros."

Tonks rió ligeramente.

"Papá, esto es ridículo. No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás diciendo ¿Qué puede tener el Señor Lupin para que lo convierta en-"

"Puedo explicártelo después, vamonos."

"Papá.. no me iré hasta no agradecerle lo que hizo por mi."

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Soy Remus Lupin ¿puedo pasar?"

Tonks y su padre se observaron durante un instante, y la muchacha se puso de pie, cubriéndose con una bata.

"Adelante." Dijo Tonks.

La puerta se abrió y Tonks se quedó de piedra. Se había imaginado... a decir verdad no había pensado demasiado en la apariencia de su rescatista, pero lo que vio, no era precisamente un gallardo príncipe. Remus Lupin era un hombre bastante delgado, sin duda más alto que ella y algunos años mayor también. De cabello castaño en el que se podían observar algunas canas y ojos calor café, su expresión era tan seria que daba la impresión de estar a punto de dar una mala noticia. Se veía demacrado y la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba en un estado bastante deteriorado.

"Espero que se sienta mejor." Le dijo a Tonks, con un tono de voz que le sonó... indiferente.

"Mucho mejor. Debo agradecerle el que me haya salvado la vida, no sé de que manera puedo pagarle-"

"No me debe nada." la interrumpió Lupin.

"¿Qué no le debo nada?. Un horrible lobo estuvo a punto de atacarme."

Lupin apretó la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza.

"Espero que su estancia en el castillo sea placentera."

A juzgar por el tono de su voz, le daba igual que lo fuera o no.

"Nos iremos esta misma tarde." Intervino el señor Tonks.

Lupin lo observó atentamente.

"Sería una imprudencia. Su hija se está recuperando y seguramente una nueva tormenta de nieve los sorprendería a medio camino. Claro que entiendo su urgencia por salir de este lugar, pero le aseguro que están a salvo. Por el momento. Mañana por la mañana pueden salir a primera hora. Ordenaré que les preparen el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Si me permiten, tengo cosas que atender."

Tonks estaba completamente confundida, y para ser sincera, ese hombre comenzaba a parecerle bastante descortés.

"Un poco de cortesía no le vendría mal." Le dijo Tonks, observándolo con los brazos cruzados.

"Estoy siendo cortés Señorita Tonks, disculpe si le he parecido brusco o maleducado."

Tonks alzó las cejas ligeramente.

"No se preocupe. Y dígame... esos curiosos..."

"¿La servidumbre?" preguntó Lupin.

"Así es. Nunca había visto tal cosa."

Lupin suspiró.

"Es algo complicado de explicar. ¿Sería suficiente si le dijera que hay cosas en este castillo que están encantadas?"

"¿Un castillo encantado?" preguntó Tonks, casi dando palmaditas de la emoción.

Remus asintió.

"Vaya... ¿Podría mostrarme el castillo?"

Lupin pareció sorprendido con la pregunta, y su padre la observó escandalizado.

"No. Lo lamento. El castillo es enorme y... llevaría demasiado tiempo. Además, el ala norte está en mal estado y está prohibida para cualquiera."

"Oh..."

Tonks dejó caer los hombros, decepcionada. ¡Un castillo encantado!. La sola idea le parecía fascinante. Remus Lupin había dicho que era enorme, y ella no alcanzaba a imaginarse el montón de maravillas que se podían encontrar en un lugar cómo aquel. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía demasiadas preguntas. ¿Quién había encantado ese castillo y por qué?. Y todos los objetos... eran realmente objetos o...

"Con su permiso." Escuchó decir a Remus Lupin, y el hombre se alejó de ellos, saliendo del dormitorio.

"Que extraño hombre..." dijo Tonks, aunque no hubiera querido decirlo en voz alta. "Algo malhumorado, pero me atrevería a decir que es de buenos sentimientos. Me parece que has exagerado papá."

Su padre tan sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, poniendo ese gesto preocupado que hacía pensar a Tonks en lo exagerado que podía ser su padre en ocasiones.

Aquel día transcurrió en calma. El castillo estaba desierto y mientras Ted Tonks se recluyó en su habitación, su hija le dijo que haría lo mismo pero luego de cinco minutos de estar encerrada, decidió salir a dar un paseo por ahí. Mientras era de día, la luz se colaba por las ventanas y aunque no alcanzaba a iluminar por completo, si dejaba ver lo suficiente para asombrarse con la magnificencia del lugar. Sin embargo, había algo extraño. Todo parecía llevar demasiados años en abandono, no había polvo, pues imaginaba que los sirvientes se encargaban de mantener en buen estado el castillo, pero el deterioro por falta de uso en muebles, puertas y demás, era evidente. Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos como si hasta el mismo sonido pareciera ajeno a ese lugar, que había dejado de escuchar cosas así desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Subió escaleras y recorrió más habitaciones, encontró tantas que dejó de contarlas cuando los números ascendieron a quince. Recorrió toda un ala del castillo, pero la tarde comenzó a caer, y poco tiempo después la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente. Las habitaciones se sumergieron en penumbra y los pasillos se hicieron más oscuros. Tonks decidió que su recorrido no tendría demasiado caso en tales condiciones, y se encaminó de regreso a su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en ella, la curiosidad la invadió nuevamente y se dijo que recorrer un poco el ala norte del castillo no estaría tan mal.

La oscuridad para entonces era casi total, y la única vela que llevaba para alumbrarse no iluminaba demasiado. Llegó a una habitación que llamó bastante su atención. Estaba al fondo de uno de los pasillos y las puertas eran enormes, talladas en madera de roble. Empujó con fuerza y la puerta se abrió lentamente, con un rechinido que le pareció escandaloso debido al profundo silencio en el que todo se encontraba.

Ahí estaba más oscuro que en cualquier otro lugar, y se tropezó en repetidas ocasiones con trozos de madera y restos de lo que parecían muebles, caminó hasta aproximarse a las cortinas, observando que estaban desgarradas. ¿Qué era ese lugar y por qué estaba en tan horribles condiciones?.

El corazón empezó a latirle un poco más rápido de lo habitual, y muy a su pesar una sensación cercana al miedo comenzó a invadirla. Algo colgado en la pared llamó su atención. Era un cuadro pintado al óleo, en el que se podía observar a una pareja, un hombre y una mujer con aire arrogante junto con un niño cuyos ojos le parecieron vagamente familiares. La pintura estaba en malas condiciones, el lienzo algo desgarrado pero no lo suficiente como para impedir observar que el niño estaba sonriente, ajeno totalmente a la amargura en el rostro de sus padres. Parecía que el artista que había elaborado aquel retrato, se había esforzado en suavizar los gestos de la pareja, sin mucho éxito. Con el niño parecía que no había sido necesario disfrazar su expresión.

En un extremo de la habitación un pequeño resplandor llamó su atención. Caminó lentamente, abriéndose paso entre los escombros. Lo que descubrió fue una pequeña urna de cristal en cuyo centro se hallaba una rosa, que resplandecía suave y constantemente. Incluso parecía que el brillo aumentaba ligeramente y luego disminuía un poco, tan sólo para volver a su anterior estado. Era como el palpitar de un corazón.

Y entonces, el corazón casi se le sale cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose hacia ella. Supo ponerle nombre a esa silueta incluso antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra. Era Remus Lupin.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" le preguntó.

El hombre no llevaba ninguna vela, de manera que su rostro era iluminado únicamente por la luz de la vela que Tonks llevaba en una mano.

"Estaba... recorriendo el castillo."

Él la observo fijamente. Su expresión era tan fría que Tonks no pudo adivinar ningún sentimiento reflejado en ella.

"Pensé que había quedado claro. Ésta área del castillo está absolutamente prohibida para todos."

"Lo lamento, pero no veo por qué-"

"¡Prohibida!"

Tonks dio un respingo y se cruzó de brazos, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"No es necesario que me grite. Entiendo perfectamente el significado de la palabra."

"Sus acciones demuestran lo contrario, señorita Tonks. Haga el favor de retirarse."

"No entiendo su actitud, es una simple habitación como todas las demás... ¿quiénes son las personas en el cuadro?"

"Dije que se retirara."

"¿No puede responder a mi pregunta?"

"¡No!"

Remus dio un paso y Tonks retrocedió un poco, aunque casi de manera inmediata se plantó firmemente en su lugar.

"No es de su incumbencia." Le dijo en un susurro.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía ver la llama de la vela, reflejada en sus pupilas.

"Si es tal su urgencia para que me retire, me iré del castillo esta misma noche."

"Eso es una insensatez. Hay una tormenta de nieve."

"¿Y qué?. Ya una vez me sucedió."

"¿Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo?"

Tonks se separó de él y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida de la habitación.

Pues claro que se daba cuenta. Pero no quería permanecer un momento más en aquel lugar, donde a todas luces no era en absoluto bienvenida. Se tropezó con una silla y a punto estuvo de caer de no ser porque se apoyó en una mesita cercana.

No escuchaba otros pasos que no fueran los suyos, resonando en el pasillo. Y al pasar junto a la habitación en la que su padre se alojaba, le gritó que se iban inmediatamente de aquel lugar. Y para su sorpresa, Ted Tonks salió un par de minutos después. Ella entró a la habitación y recolectó las pocas pertenencias que estaban guardadas en el ropero. Fleur intentó convencerla de que se quedara, pero ella la ignoró.

Fue entonces cuando Remus Lupin la alcanzó y, dirigiéndole una mirada sombría, le dijo que no la dejaría salir del castillo con una tormenta como aquella. Tonks lo ignoró, y junto con su padre caminó a la salida del castillo. Remus Lupin iba pisándole los talones.

"¡Sin duda su padre tiene que ser más sensato!"

Pero su padre pareció ignorar el comentario y siguió caminando sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera.

En cuanto salieron del castillo, el viento helado se le coló hasta los huesos y se le hundieron las piernas casi hasta las rodillas en la espesa capa de nieve. Su padre la tomó de la mano, ayudándola a caminar. Caminaron bajo la tormenta hasta llegar al establo, donde encontraron la carreta junto con el caballo.

"Vamos, sube." Le dijo su padre.

"Iré contigo." Le dijo, sentándose junto a él, que ya había tomado las riendas.

"No con semejante tormenta. Hace menos frío dentro de la carreta." Le dijo, señalando con una mano el interior.

"¡Papá!"

"Hija, si quieres después puedes ayudarme y llevar tú las riendas, pero déjame a mi hacerlo unos minutos¿de acuerdo?"

"No. Esta vez no te obedeceré. Iré contigo."

Y se sentó junto a él, subiéndose la capucha de la capa que llevaba. Su padre suspiró con resignación.

Parecía que la tormenta no había menguado ni un poco, pero aún así, emprendieron el viaje, atravesando el puente que conectaba la puerta del castillo con la orilla del río que pasaba frente a él.

Las esperanzas de Tonks de que la capa de nieve no fuera lo suficientemente gruesa como para impedirles avanzar, se desvanecieron al cabo de una hora. Su avance se volvía cada vez más lento y las ruedas de la carreta, aunque aún no se habían atascado, parecían estar cada vez más hundidas en la nieve. Por más que su padre azuzaba al caballo para que se diera prisa, el animal tiraba tan rápido y con tanta fuerza como la nieve se lo permitía. Lo único bueno era que la tormenta parecía haber disminuido en intensidad, y el viento también, de manera que ahora sólo caían copos de nieve casi con delicadeza. Tan sólo contaban con una lámpara de aceite, y se consumía rápidamente. Al cabo de un rato más, su padre detuvo la carreta.

"Será mejor detenernos aquí. Creo que mañana podemos seguir."

Tonks se acurrucó en la capa y asintió levemente con la cabeza. A la distancia, escuchó el ulular de una lechuza, y la carne se le puso de gallina, no precisamente por el frío.

"Vamos adentro."

El aullar de un lobo hizo que su padre se quedara petrificado, y que ella, muy a su pesar, se acercara instintivamente a él.

"Tengo... tengo una daga..." le dijo Tonks.

El caballo se inquietó y sacudió la cabeza. Su padre no dijo nada.

Escuchó otro aullido y esta vez no pudo evitar observar a su alrededor. Sólo oscuridad. Y silencio.

Esta vez el caballo se movió frenéticamente, ocasionando que ella casi cayera fuera de la carreta. Su padre trató de tranquilizarlo, pero el animal ya estaba totalmente fuera de control. Sin saber muy bien de qué manera, el caballo comenzó a tirar de la carreta, enloquecido, y dirigiéndolos directo a un lago cercano. El Sr. Tonks aferró las riendas, aunque de manera inútil, ya que no consiguió controlarlo. Luchando por mantener el equilibrio, Tonks se deslizó (o más bien se lanzó) hacia el lomo del caballo.

"¡No!" le gritó su padre.

Pero ella estaba decidida. Tenía que cortar las riendas, o de lo contrario el animal los llevaría directo al lago, el hielo seguramente se rompería y ese sería el final de su padre y ella. De pronto se encontró encima del caballo, que relinchaba como si lo estuvieran matando. Con la daga, hizo cortes aquí y allá, sin importarle demasiado si hería al caballo de alguna manera. De todos modos no podía ser demasiado grave. Una de las tiras de cuero se le enredó en la muñeca y ella luchó por liberarse, sin embargo, el movimiento tan sólo pareció enfurecer más al animal, que dio un brusco tirón hacia delante, luego se levantó apoyándose sobre las patas traseras... y Tonks se dio cuenta de inmediato de que el caballo se había liberado de sus ataduras. No tuvo tiempo de regocijarse con tal idea, porque se dio cuenta de que ella se alejaba de la carreta, en el lomo de un caballo desbocado que la conduciría sólo las Hadas sabían donde. Intentando aferrarse al cuello del animal, quiso detenerlo, pero no lo consiguió. El caballo desvió el rumbo que llevaba hasta entonces y se internó en el bosque, ocasionando que algunas de las ramas de los árboles más bajos le arañaran el rostro. La frenética cabalgata continuó, quizá un minuto, o dos, pero a ella le parecieron horas enteras. Con la muñeca todavía enredada en la tira de cuero, intentó contener la carrera sin sentido del animal, pero para su mala suerte, al intentarlo perdió el precario equilibrio que estaba manteniendo, y sin querer hundió un poco la daga en la piel del caballo. El animal se sacudió, como queriendo derribar aquello que le había causado dolor, y ella tan sólo fue conciente de estar cayendo. Cerró los ojos, preparada para el impacto, sintió que la muñeca se le doblaba en un ángulo anormal y que fue arrastrada un par de metros, luego, la tira se rompió y el caballo se alejó de ella, que se quedó tendida en la nieve con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente rápido. La garganta le ardía a causa del aire helado que aspiraba por la boca. Cuando se quiso poner de pie, apoyando el peso sobre las manos, lanzó un grito de dolor al darse cuenta de que tenía la muñeca lastimada. Ojalá que no se hubiera roto un hueso. Pero el dolor en todo el cuerpo le decía que aquello era ser demasiado optimista. Jadeando, se dejó caer nuevamente, sintiendo el contacto de la nieve en el rostro. Temblando de frío. Tenía ganas de llorar. Pero no. Necesitaba unos segundos para recuperarse, para ponerse de pie e ir a... algún sitio. Y entonces, sintió algo húmedo y frío en la mejilla. Abrió los ojos y sintió que la nieve era tibia en comparación con lo que sintió en el corazón.

Era un lobo.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, se impulsó hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

El animal la observó con cautela y avanzó un poco hacia ella. Tonks estaba paralizada. ¿Dónde estaba la daga?.

Si antes había sentido que el corazón se le había ido hasta los pies, ahora seguramente estaba tres metros bajo tierra. Un lobo más salió de entre la espesura del bosque, avanzando lenta, sigilosamente. Y luego otro, y otro, hasta que llegaron a ser cinco. No los podía ver claramente, pero sus ojos amarillentos parecían resplandecer en la oscuridad.

Y justo cuando pensaba que aquello no podía significar otra cosa, más que su muerte, Remus Lupin surgió también de entre las sombras, y los lobos ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando pasó junto a ellos.

Hubiera querido hacer muchas preguntas, pero se quedó con la boca abierta, observando como los lobos se alejaban, como si ni ella, ni Remus Lupin estuvieran ahí. El hombre se acercó hasta encontrarse junto a ella, y se arrodilló, para después decirle:

"Déjeme ver eso."

Ella se limitó a observarlo y extender la adolorida muñeca. Se quejó y dio un respingo cuando Remus presionó ligeramente el lugar en donde se había lastimado.

"¿Duele mucho?" le preguntó.

Negó y luego asintió con la cabeza.

"Un... un poco." Le respondió cuando Remus quedó confundido con tal gesto.

"¿Puede ponerse de pie?" le preguntó.

Ella asintió. Y aunque necesitó un poco de ayuda, finalmente se incorporó, un tanto tambaleante pero aliviada de que al menos no se hubiera roto ningún pie. Remus le pasó un brazo por la cintura, y a ella no le quedó otro remedio más que apoyarse en él.

"Mi padre..."

"No estaba. Vi la carreta, pero él no estaba."

"Pero los lobos..."

"No le harán daño."

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro¿habla con ellos?"

Remus dejó escapar una risa amarga.

"No, no hablo con ellos. Sólo lo sé."

"Pero..."

"Confíe en mi. No le harán daño."

Tonks frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero consideró lo que acababa de suceder y se quedó en silencio. Siguió caminando junto a él. Quizá no tenía los huesos rotos, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo.

"¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí¿nos estaba siguiendo?"

"Es demasiado curiosa¿lo sabe?. Pero también tengo caballos."

Le dijo señalando un caballo, que estaba atado a un árbol cercano.

"Oh..."

Aunque la tarea resultó un tanto complicada, la ayudó a subir al caballo, y una vez que se cercioró de que estaba firmemente sujetada, jaló las riendas. Comenzaron a avanzar entre la nieve, mientras él caminaba conduciendo al animal.

"Puede... puede subir también. Así será más rápido, supongo que vamos de regreso al castillo."

"Así es. Y gracias, prefiero caminar."

"Pero... es un largo camino. No me molesta, puede subir también."

Remus la observó y titubeó un momento. Apartó su mirada de ella casi con brusquedad, y luego asintió con la cabeza, murmurando algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar. Detuvo el caballo, y colocando un pie en uno de los estribos, se impulsó para sentarse detrás de ella.

"¿Yo llevo las riendas?" le preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que habían quedado.

"Me... parece que debí subir y colocarme delante."

"No importa. Creo que lo puedo hacer con una mano."

"¿Está segura?" le preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente.

Al cabo de un rato comenzó a sentirse demasiado cansada. Los ojos se le cerraban y por más que lo intentaba sentía que ya no podía mantenerse despierta un minuto más. Entonces sintió que los brazos de Remus la rodearon, y que extendiéndolos tomó las riendas del caballo.

"Es mi turno. Descanse."

Tonks relajó el cuerpo y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás. Recargando la cabeza entre el espacio que se formaba entre uno de los brazos de Remus, y su pecho. Se quedó dormida casi al instante.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!. Muchas gracias: lily potter weasley95 (nop. Harry no es Lumiere), Helen Nicked Lupin, BiAnK rAdClIfFe y… Betcita de vainilla y fresa. Agradezco sus comentarios y me da gusto que la historia les agrade, así que... las dejo con la segunda parte, que es un poco más larga que la primera.

¡Saludos!

---------

**La Rosa y el Lobo **

**Segunda parte**

Cuando despertó estaba nuevamente entre sábanas de seda y mullidos almohadones. Abrió los ojos sólo para cerrarlos nuevamente y suspirar.

"¡Mademoiselle!"

Tonks apretó los ojos cuando la voz de Fleur resonó en la habitación.

"Muy buenos días. ¡Pensamos que nos había abandonado!"

"Hmm..." Respondió Tonks.

No le dijo, que en realidad esa había sido su intención apenas la noche anterior, y mucho menos le dijo, que en cuanto se sintiera un poco mejor realmente pensaba abandonar el castillo. Después, Fleur se dedicó a recitarle con acento francés, el menú del desayuno. No habían pasado quince minutos cuando la Sra. Weasley entró, con un séquito de charolas de plata y tazas de porcelana fina, ofreciéndole un poco de té, jugo, tostadas, pastelillos, tocino, huevos, leche... y tantas cosas que Tonks perdió el apetito cuando fue testigo de semejante desfile culinario. Al final se decidió por un poco de jugo, leche, y un par de tostadas. Y un poco de huevo con tocino, porque ella no sabía que las teteras podían ser tan insistentes para que alguien comiera.

Al cabo de un rato, se levantó y fue plenamente conciente del dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo. No se esperaba menos, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"Y... ¿El Señor Lupin está en el Castillo?" preguntó Tonks, intentando que su voz sonara indiferente.

"¡Claro!" le dijo la Sra. Weasley. "Nunca sale del castillo... al menos no cuando no es absolutamente necesario."

Por alguna razón, la tetera le dirigió una mirada que le decía que ella más que nadie tenía que darse cuenta de eso.

"Como... ¿cómo es que nunca sale del castillo?. Quiero decir¿no tiene familia¿amigos?. Me resulta difícil creer que alguien pueda soportar algo así. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo en este castillo?"

Las charolas de plata y las tazas de porcelana salieron rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a la Sra. Weasley observando a su alrededor con gesto nervioso, derramando el té que todavía estaba caliente en el piso, mientras Fleur tarareaba una canción que ella nunca había escuchado.

"¿Señora Weasley?"

La tetera dio un saltito, derramando más té.

"Hija, me temo que tendrás que conversar con él para que te explique algunas cosas."

Tonks suspiró.

"Siempre estoy haciendo preguntas, y le aseguro que es más fácil obtener respuestas concretas de una piedra que de él." Le dijo Tonks, observando como un alhajero saltaba de un lado a otro sobre la mesita que se hallaba al fondo de la habitación. "¿Las piedras aquí no hablan verdad?".

La Sra. Weasley sonrió afablemente y se acercó a ella, esta vez con gran cuidado para no derramar más té (una esponja acababa de entrar para limpiar las manchas en el piso).

"Lo que sucede es que el Sr. Lupin no está acostumbrado a convivir demasiado con las personas... nosotros hemos sido su única compañía, durante más tiempo del que puedes imaginar."

Tonks la observó atentamente y sintiéndose cansada, se dirigió nuevamente a la cama, donde se desplomó con poca elegancia, extendiendo los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba ordenar sus ideas. Quería irse, buscar a su padre y saber si estaba bien. Pero aquellas últimas palabras de la Sra. Weasley habían despertado un sentimiento en ella que no le permitía marcharse. No era lástima, o quizá si había un poco de eso... pero pensar en Remus Lupin, viviendo ahí, sólo y sin más compañía que un montón de objetos parlanchines, le encogía el corazón de una extraña manera que no estaba muy dispuesta a analizar. Así que por un lado estaba la necesidad apremiante de saber de su padre, y por otro la certeza de que un hombre se quedaría sólo en un castillo encantado si ella decidía marcharse.

Completamente decidida, pidió a la Sra. Weasley que le proporcionara todo lo necesario para darse una ducha, cosa que la tetera no dudó un segundo en hacer y Tonks comenzó a escuchar un alboroto en el exterior de la habitación. Casi se va de espaldas (no de la sorpresa, sino porque se tropezó) cuando una tina entró majestuosamente, salpicando agua caliente por doquier y lanzando burbujas hacia el techo. Tonks observó la tina, un tanto indecisa.

"¿Habla?." Le preguntó a la Sra. Weasley "Porque no me gustaría meterme ahí con el conocimiento de que la tina comenzará a canturrear cuando me esté tallando la espalda."

"No hija." Respondió la tetera. "Es un objeto encantado, tan simple como eso."

"¿Y ustedes qué son?" preguntó ella inclinándose un poco.

"No somos precisamente objetos."

Tonks frunció el ceño y decidió no hacer más preguntas. Hablaría con Remus Lupin, se marcharía lo más pronto posible... con la promesa de regresar. Tenía muchas dudas respecto a todo, pero sobre todo respecto a ese hombre.

----------

"Y si se lo pides cortésmente y suavizas el tono de tu voz, seguramente accederá." Estaba diciendo el reloj que era el Sr. Weasley.

El hombre frente a él dio unos pasos alrededor del vestíbulo, masajeándose la parte trasera del cuello con una mano.

"Realmente pienso que es una tontería."

"No pierdes nada si lo intentas."

Remus Lupin se detuvo a medio vestíbulo y resopló ruidosamente.

"No aceptará. Lo sé. Es una locura."

"Remus... ella es nuestra esperanza."

Lupin lo observó durante un instante, y luego paseó su mirada alrededor del castillo, observando los espacios desiertos que alguna vez habían estado llenos de luz y actividad. Esos recuerdos parecían tan lejanos que a veces llegaba a preguntarse si no eran simplemente un sueño, o producto de una mente que ha vivido siempre en soledad. Caminó hacia las escaleras de mármol blanco que conducían al primer nivel, sólo para detenerse poco después y sentarse en el primer escalón.

"No quisiera... asustarla." Dijo en un susurro.

Las manecillas del Sr. Weasley avanzaron frenéticamente, como si el comentario lo hubiera exasperado.

"Miedo es una de las cosas que ya no le inspiras." Le respondió.

"Porque no me conoce, porque no sabe... lo que soy."

El Sr. Weasley avanzó hasta encontrarse a escasos centímetros de él. Un tic-tac constante resonaba en su interior y el segundero avanzaba con precisión.

"Debes intentarlo."

Remus suspiró.

"De acuerdo." Se puso de pie y ascendió las escaleras un poco más lento de lo que el Sr. Weasley hubiera querido, pero a medio camino se detuvo. "¿Dijiste suavizar el tono de voz?" le preguntó, aunque al Sr. Weasley le pareció que tan sólo estaba buscando un pretexto para tardar un poco más.

"Así es. ¡Date prisa!."

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y continuó ascendiendo.

Realmente la parecía un desperdicio de tiempo. Caminó a la izquierda, por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. No podía encontrar una sola razón por la que una mujer como Nymphadora Tonks se interesara en él, y se sentía estúpido tan solo por el simple hecho de pretender que tenía una oportunidad con ella. Pero el Sr. Weasley le había dicho que era su esperanza... y aunque en realidad no habían existido demasiadas oportunidades en ocasiones anteriores, la experiencia le decía que esta vez no tenía por que ser diferente. Absorto todavía en sus pensamientos, llamó a la puerta y sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de qué decir.

"Adelante." escuchó la voz de Tonks del otro lado de la puerta.

Remus tomó aire y se secó las palmas de las manos en el pantalón. El pantalón desgastado que llevaba... y observó sus zapatos... los zapatos que hacía ya un buen tiempo había dejado de limpiar. Alzó la cabeza. Y recordó su cabello... ni siquiera se había preocupado de peinarse un poco.

"Eh..." titubeó por un momento. "Volveré más tarde." Le dijo con tono cortante, y se alejó a toda prisa, maldiciendo en silencio el momento en el que había pensado en invitarla a cenar.

Había dado un par de pasos y escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

"¿Necesitaba algo?"

La voz de Nymphadora Tonks lo detuvo en seco y lo obligó a darse media vuelta. Cuando la observó contuvo la respiración. Llevaba un vestido largo de color rosa, que contrastaba perfectamente con el tono de su piel y le daba a sus ojos oscuros un brillo especial. Se dijo que su reacción era normal. No estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres hermosas muy a menudo. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a ninguna persona muy a menudo. Era más que normal.

"¿Necesita algo?" repitió ella, saliendo de la habitación y observándolo con curiosidad.

Remus se quedó observándola sin saber que decir e intentó ignorar la vergüenza que le estaba encendiendo el rostro en ese momento.

"Yo... quería preguntarle... ¿cómo se encuentra?"

Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, observándolo con curiosidad. Luego cerró la puerta de su habitación y caminó hacia él, sonriéndole.

"Me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntarlo. Debo agradecerle nuevamente lo que hizo por mi." Remus abrió la boca para rechazar cualquier tipo de agradecimiento, pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra. "Y también me gustaría hablar con usted. Debo irme cuanto antes, necesito encontrar a mi padre."

"Señorita Tonks, su padre se encuentra a salvo."

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?"

"Tengo algunos contactos, lo vieron llegar a la villa sano y salvo."

Tonks encogió los ojos y se quedó observándolo en silencio.

"¿Está completamente seguro de eso?"

"Absolutamente."

La muchacha suspiró y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

"No me malinterprete... pero hasta que no lo vea no estaré tranquila."

"Acompáñeme." Le dijo Remus, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar y señalando con una mano el pasillo.

Tonks asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se adelantó un poco, para después caminar por el pasillo y ascender al siguiente nivel. Remus la condujo hasta una pequeña habitación en la que únicamente había una mesita redonda. Tonks se dio cuenta de que algo resplandecía ligeramente sobre la mesa. Cuando Remus caminó y sostuvo entre sus manos un objeto, ella se percató de que era un espejo.

"Es un espejo." Le dijo Remus, sosteniendo el objeto y mostrándoselo de manera que ella misma se vio reflejada en él.

"Sí, los conozco." le dijo sonriendo.

"Pero es mágico."

Tonks alzó las cejas un poco.

"¿Y qué hace?"

Remus bajó la mirada y observó el espejo durante unos segundos.

"Bueno, si quiere ver a su padre sólo dígaselo."

"¿Bromea?"

Remus negó con la cabeza y en su expresión había algo que le decía que él no sabía muy bien cómo bromear. Ella lo observó y puso cara de confusión cuando el hombre extendió la mano y se lo entregó, animándola con la mirada para que lo intentara.

"De acuerdo... veamos... quiero... ehm, quiero ver a mi padre."

Durante dos segundos esperó que Remus Lupin comenzara a carcajearse y le dijera que era una broma, pero después, todo el espejo comenzó a emitir una especie de destello y las figuras que estaban talladas en el mango comenzaron a deslizarse hacia el centro del objeto, donde se arremolinaron y cambiaron de plateado a dorado, y luego otra vez a plateado, para después comenzar a separarse nuevamente y regresar a su lugar, dejando en el espejo una imagen que no era su reflejo.

Lo primero que vio fueron algunos tejados, y luego la imagen pareció distorsionarse para dejar ver nada más y nada menos, que el interior de su casa, donde su padre estaba metido debajo de la cama, buscando algo. Bien, ahora estaba segura de que su padre se encontraba en buen estado. Y la imagen se desvaneció, dejando el espejo luciendo como un objeto común y corriente.

"¿Y bien?"

"Parece que... está bien. Supongo que mi partida ya no es tan urgente. Pero se preocupará por mi. De cualquier manera debo irme."

La expresión de Remus se tornó indescifrable y durante algún tiempo se quedaron ahí los dos, en silencio y observando a todos lados menos uno al otro.

"De acuerdo." dijo Remus finalmente. "Le daré uno de mis mejores caballos y puede marcharse cuando guste."

"Podría... creo que es un poco tarde ahora, no quiero otra tormenta de nieve y cosas por el estilo. Me iré mañana temprano. Si no lo importa brindarme alojamiento un día más."

Remus negó con la cabeza, y dejó el espejo nuevamente sobre la mesita.

"Claro que no."

Titubeó durante un instante, hasta que se encaminó nuevamente a la salida de la habitación, sin decir una palabra. Tonks se encogió de hombros y se fue detrás de él.

"¿El castillo es enorme verdad?" le dijo, intentando iniciar una conversación. Remus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a murmurar una respuesta afirmativa. "Supongo que no hay muchas cosas para distraerse." Continuó, observando una armadura que se movió a su paso. "Y todos esos objetos encantados se deben volver aburridos después de algún tiempo. Sobre todo cuando no hablan..." agregó, observando a Remus que caminaba delante de ella. "El ropero... quiero decir, Fleur, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley han sido bastante amables conmigo. Hay más.. eeeh.. ¿servidumbre en el castillo?" Remus asintió con la cabeza, habían llegado hasta las escaleras y comenzaron a descender. "A mi padre le gustaba contarme historias, cuentos de hadas. Jamás pensé que un día viviría mi propia aventura... " le dijo, observando la luz que se colaba ligeramente por una de las ventanas. "Quiero decir, sí quería vivir algo emocionante, pero no imaginé que sería algo como esto. Es un hermoso castillo." Llegaron al primer nivel y Remus caminó para bajar por las otras escaleras. "Y enorme sin duda, podría perderme fácilmente en él." Continuó, siguiendo a Remus hasta lo que era el vestíbulo.

"Entonces, le recomiendo que no intente explorarlo. ¿Me está siguiendo?" le preguntó, dándose media vuelta para observarla.

"No precisamente. Más bien pensé que en lugar de recomendarme no explorarlo, se ofrecería para acompañarme en un recorrido."

Remus la observó durante un instante, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. _"Remus... ella es nuestra esperanza."_

"De acuerdo." Le dijo seriamente.

El rostro de Tonks se iluminó con una sonrisa. "¿Y por dónde empezamos?" le preguntó, sonriendo y juntando las palmas de las manos.

Remus observó a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

"Sígame."

Recorrieron la planta baja, donde Tonks se maravilló con una enorme cocina que seguramente era del doble de tamaño que su propia casa, y en donde observó desfilar a varios sartenes y otros utensilios, que se apresuraban a preparar lo que sería la comida.

"Generalmente no hay tanta actividad." Le dijo Remus, que iba caminando junto a ella, mientras observaba unos pastelillos de chocolate que acababan de salir del horno. Tonks se apresuró a tomar uno, pero lo soltó rápidamente y sacudió la mano cuando se quemó con él. Dejó pasar unos segundos tan sólo para volver a tomarlo. Estaba delicioso.

Salieron de la cocina y se dedicaron a recorrer pasillos, salones y habitaciones. Definitivamente, Tonks nunca hubiera imaginado que los castillos fueran así. Era cierto que su padre le había contado tantas historias que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero la enormidad de aquel lugar rebasaba lo que su imaginación había creado durante sus años de infancia.

Remus no era precisamente un excelente guía, pues se dedicaba a narrarle con poco entusiasmo el uso para el que estaba destinado tal salón, o el estilo de tal cuadro, o la antigüedad de los muebles. Sin embargo, ella conseguía interesarse lo suficiente como para hacerle preguntas que generalmente terminaban en Remus explicándole más cosas, pero también diciéndole que era demasiado curiosa.

Y así recorrieron prácticamente todo el castillo, evitando el ala norte y dándole a Tonks un tema más sobre el cual hacer preguntas.

"¿Qué hay en el ala norte?"

"Está prohibida." Le dijo Remus, mientras descendían al primer nivel y se dirigían a la habitación de Tonks.

"Eso ya lo había dicho... pero¿por qué está prohibida?."

Remus se detuvo y la observó, como diciéndole con la mirada que si le volvía a preguntar algo acerca del ala norte, la lanzaría del castillo sin importar que hubiera la peor tormenta de nieve en el último siglo.

"Usted ya estuvo una vez ahí, Señorita Tonks, y vio el estado en el que se encuentra. Creo que no es necesario explicarle que está en muy mal estado y no es algo que valga la pena ver."

Tonks se quedó en silencio, aquella explicación no la convencía del todo.

"¿Y esa rosa que encontré?"

Por un instante, el rostro de Remus pareció adoptar un gesto de sorpresa, pero antes de que se hiciera totalmente evidente, el gesto desapareció.

"Es... una reliquia familiar." Le respondió, desviando ligeramente la mirada.

Cling. Cling. Cling.

"El castillo está lleno de antigüedades."

Tonks dio un saltito y observó a su alrededor.

"Aquí abajo Señorita."

Un tanto desconcertada por estar obedeciendo a una voz que no sabía de dónde provenía, Tonks inclinó la cabeza para encontrarse con un candelero de oro... que le estaba hablando.

"Mi nombre es Sirius Black." Le dijo... sonriendo.

"Eeh.. un placer. Soy Nymphadora Tonks." Respondió ella.

"El placer es mío. ¿Y bien¿El Señor Lupin por fin se dignó a darle un recorrido por el castillo?"

Tonks sonrió ligeramente y observó a Remus, que para entonces se veía como si estuviera deseando salir corriendo de ahí.

"Así es."

Cling. Cling. El candelero se movió y se detuvo junto a Remus.

"Remus, que mal anfitrión eres." Le dijo, sacudiéndose de un lado para otro en señal de negación y haciendo que las pequeñas llamas en sus tres velas bailaran con movimientos ondulatorios.

"Sirius... ¿no tienes que ir a iluminar otro lugar?" le preguntó Remus, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Quería darle la bienvenida a nuestra hermosa invitada!" exclamó, extendiendo las dos velas que se encontraban en cada extremo y poniendo tanto énfasis que pareció que lo que acababa de decirle Remus era la peor de las ofensas.

"Parece que ya lo has hecho." Le dijo Remus, inclinando un poco la cabeza para enfatizar el punto.

Sirius Black puso los ojos en blanco.

"Disculpe la falta de modales de... _mi amo._" Le dijo Sirius, y ahora fue el turno de Remus para poner los ojos en blanco. "No está acostumbrado a recibir visitas muy a menudo."

"No importa." Respondió Tonks. "Realmente se ha portado bastante bien hasta ahora."

Sirius soltó una carcajada y se dobló ligeramente hacia delante.

"¡Vaya!. Eso si que nunca lo había escuchado. Dime Remus¿ya la invitaste a cenar?."

"Eh.. no, estaba pensando que... en... estaba pensando en eso ahora."

"Me alegro." Le dijo, asintiendo. Luego se volvió hacia Tonks nuevamente. "Señorita, un placer tenerla en el Castillo. Debo retirarme y hacer algunos preparativos para la cena."

"Lo que quiere decir es que se va a comer la mitad de la cena, mientras se pavonea por ahí dando órdenes a todo el mundo." Intervino Remus.

Las pequeñas llamas en las velas de Sirius se alargaron un poco. Luego volvió a sonreír, sin dejar de observar a Tonks.

"Está celoso porque cuando yo doy órdenes si me obedecen." Le dijo a Tonks, en un susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que los dos lo escucharan.

Se alejó de ellos con un "cling cling" constante resonando en el pasillo, hasta que se perdió cuando descendió las escaleras.

"Bastante simpático." Dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que se habían quedado en silencio que comenzaba a volverse un poco incómodo. "No lo trata precisamente como si fuera un sirviente dirigiéndose a su amo."

"Somos... buenos amigos. Supongo."

"Remus... " le dijo, y se quedó callada cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre. "Disculpa... ¿puedo llamarte así?". Le preguntó, diciéndose que ya era demasiado tarde para disculparse por tutearlo.

Remus la observó por un momento, con ese gesto indescifrable al que ella ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado solo en este castillo¿Y por qué?"

Remus introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y observó el piso.

"¿Por qué se muestra tan interesada por eso?" le preguntó, sin dejar de mirar el piso y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Tonks ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

"Es la primera vez que pregunto algo así. Pero está bien, no insistiré más. Simplemente quería conocer... conocerte mejor. Y por cierto, no tengo ningún problema si me tuteas."

Remus la observó con el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Realmente no quería presionarlo, aunque le resultaba complicado no hacerlo teniendo la seguridad de que ocultaba más cosas de las que ella imaginaba. Remus dio un paso para alejarse de ella, dejándola de pie a medio pasillo, y justo cuando Tonks empezaba a consolidar el pensamiento de que era un maleducado, él regresó, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos e intentando vencer los nervios para sonreírle.

"Yo... me preguntaba¿si quieres cenar esta noche conmigo?"

Tonks sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto." Le dijo, mientras se pasaba las manos por los costados del vestido rosa.

Remus inclinó la cabeza y sin decir nada más, se retiró, bajando las escaleras.

----------

Tonks no entendía el alboroto. Era sólo una cena, y sin embargo, el Castillo entero (incluyendo, claro está, los objetos encantados) mostraban tanto entusiasmo que cualquiera hubiera dicho que de ello dependía su trabajo.

Fleur ya le había mostrado tantos vestidos que Tonks se llegó a preguntar de dónde los sacaba. Un ropero no podía ser tan grande. Menos mal que no tenía mal gusto. Por otro lado, la Sra. Weasley había entrado y salido tantas veces de la habitación que estaba tentada a cerrarle la puerta con llave. Cuando la llave dejara de saltar de un lado a otro de la habitación, claro está.

"No entiendo que tiene de especial, es una simple cena." Le dijo Tonks a Fleur, levantando un vestido de color azul para observarlo mejor. "Hmm... el azul no es precisamente mi color." Continuó, haciendo a un lado la prenda. "¿Es que su amo nunca ha invitado a cenar a alguien?" preguntó, observando a Fleur, que ahora estaba lanzando (literalmente) todo lo que fuera azul fuera de ella.

"Oh no... debo decig que es una ocasión especial."

Tonks alzó las cejas y se sentó en la cama, observando los vestidos que estaban sobre ella.

"Es un hombre muy extraño." Dijo, tomando el borde de un vestido de seda rosa. "Y solitario, realmente... no entiendo cómo ha vivido tantos años así. O eso supongo, pero a juzgar por su actitud creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en soledad."

Se volvió para observar que la Sra. Weasley acababa de entrar (otra vez) y se había quedado inmóvil en la entrada de la habitación. Dando pequeños saltitos, se aproximó a ella con una agradable sonrisa, que le hacía pensar a Tonks en lo más cercano a una madre que alguien podía tener.

"Quizá tú lo puedas ayudar." Le dijo.

"¡¿Yo?!" exclamó Tonks, y luego se echó a reír de manera casi ruidosa. "Pero si nunca me dice nada, guarda demasiados secretos y todo parece indicar que no me los confiará. No sé como puedo ayudarlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que desconozco sus problemas. "

"¿Lo hagías si él te lo pidiega?"

Tonks frunció el ceño ligeramente. "No creo que sea el tipo de persona que ande por ahí pidiendo ayuda." Les dijo, separando el vestido de seda de los demás. "Claro que, " agregó, tomando el vestido y poniéndose de pie "si supiera que puedo hacer algo para... no sé, hacer algo por él." El tono de su voz se había convertido en un susurro y ahora se hallaba frente al espejo de Fleur, observando como lucía el vestido. "Creo que lo haría. Y creo que me quedo con este vestido." Concluyó.

Quizá estaba imaginando cosas, pero tanto Fleur como la Sra. Weasley parecían haber caído de pronto en un estado de exaltación bastante peculiar. Decidió ignorar el hecho y no preguntar nada, porque empezaba a acostumbrarse a no recibir respuestas de ningún tipo.

----------

"¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se lo pedí?" dijo Remus, dando vueltas en la habitación como un animal enjaulado.

"Lo que sucede es que la muchacha te agrada." Respondió Sirius, cuyas llamas se agitaron de manera juguetona, cuando rió ligeramente. Remus le dirigió una mirada de desdén, que Sirius no quiso tomar en cuenta. "Es la verdad, ni siquiera te esfuerces en negarlo." Continuó Sirius, que ahora se desplazaba un poco para acercarse a él. "Así que lo que hiciste no está mal."

"Le he ocultado demasiadas cosas. Debería... debería de saber."

"Entonces... puedes decírselo."

"¿Qué¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?... Ah, Señorita Tonks, había olvidado mencionar que cuando yo era un niño, mis padres tenían muchos enemigos y una hechicera encantó este castillo junto con todos los sirvientes. Por cierto, a mí también me incluyó en ese hechizo, porque ya sabe... a pesar de que mis padres eran arrogantes y todo lo demás, era yo lo que más querían. La hechicera supuso que convirtiéndome en una bestia, les ablandaría el corazón. ¿Pero sabe qué?. No fue así, lo que pasó fue que cegados por el odio, se deshicieron de esa hechicera, creyendo que de esa manera nos liberarían a todos, cosa que no sucedió y desde entonces estoy condenado a convertirme en un monstruo cada luna llena, y si usted tuviera la bondad de enamorarse de mi quizá todo terminaría."

El silencio cayó en la habitación y por un momento la escena que se podía observar era simplemente un hombre solitario, en una estancia iluminada por un candelero de tres velas en medio de la misma.

"Eso de, _si usted tuviera la bondad de enamorarse de mi, _no suena tan mal ¿sabes?..."

"Sirius..."

"Lo siento... Remus, lo único que intento decir es que te des una oportunidad, el tiempo dispondrá todo."

Remus suspiró.

"Es una injusticia. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que cargue con la culpa de mis padres¿Por qué yo Sirius?"

Sirius se inclinó, mostrándose abatido y sus flamas se extinguieron casi por completo. Luego se incorporó nuevamente, y si hubiera alcanzado, le habría dado a Remus una palmadita en el hombro. Es decir, un golpecito con la vela derecha en el hombro.

"Lo mejor ahora es buscarte ropa adecuada. ¡No pensarás vestir esos harapos!"

"Supongo que no." Le dijo Remus, observando que las solapas de su chaqueta estaban bastante desgastadas.

"Bien, iré a buscar a Arthur, y seguramente Harry nos ayudará también."

Sin decir una palabra más, Sirius se desplazó hasta la salida de la habitación, que por cierto, era la del ala norte del Castillo.

Remus se quedó un momento más de pie, intentando acostumbrarse a ese ritmo en el que su corazón latía cada vez que pensaba en esa peculiar muchacha que ahora se encontraba en el castillo. Era tan... diferente a él. Definitivamente, consideraba un golpe de suerte haberla encontrado aquella noche, escondida dentro de un árbol y en medio de la tormenta. Pero ella había dicho que un horrible lobo tenía intenciones de atacarla. Esa simple frase servía para recordarle, o mejor dicho, para confirmarle, lo que seguramente toda persona que conociera su condición pensaba. Nada se podía hacer. A veces, parecía encontrar simpatía en sus ojos oscuros. Un brillo fugaz al que él no estaba acostumbrado, pero luego una voz interna le decía que ella no lo sabía, no sabía lo que era él, y entonces el brillo se volvía un amargo consuelo en medio de lo que parecían siglos en soledad. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que en el corazón de esa muchacha se albergara otro sentimiento que no fuera el miedo o el desprecio, cuando supiera toda la verdad?. Él estaba jugando a tener esperanzas, y ya estaba aceptando la derrota desde ahora.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, torturándose con esos pensamientos, pero fue el suficiente para que Sirius, el Sr. Weasley y Harry Potter entraran en la habitación. Harry, uno de los más jóvenes en el castillo, era un separador y rara vez se le veía alejado de las páginas de Hermione. Al parecer, en esa ocasión había decidido hacer una excepción, de manera que los tres entraron seguidos de un perchero en cuyos brazos se encontraba colgado uno de los trajes que todavía estaban en muy buen estado, o mejor dicho, los trajes que él prácticamente nunca utilizaba.

"Me dijeron todo." Le dijo Harry, mientras sonreía y avanzaba dando saltos hasta donde él se encontraba. "Hermione dice que este es uno de los mejor atuendos y que te quedará muy bien. ¿Te ayudamos?"

"No Harry, gracias. Puedo vestirme sólo." Les dijo, mientras descolgaba el traje azul y pensaba que ser auxiliado por un reloj, un candelero y un separador, no representaría demasiada ayuda.

"Tienes que peinarte. Debes afeitarte primero." Sugirió Arthur, aunque en el tono de su voz había más orden que sugerencia.

Realmente se sentía ridículo, ahí, acompañado de la servidumbre que se estaba comportando como si fuera su baile de graduación y él no fuera capaz de vestirse correctamente o peinarse como la situación lo ameritaba.

"Lo haré, no se preocupen." Les dijo, sonriendo con sinceridad y luego dirigiéndose a lo que era uno de los cuartos de baño que se encontraban en esa habitación.

Después de algunos minutos, salió ataviado con el traje azul, y se había peinado sorprendiéndose con el hecho de que le hubiera resultado más o menos sencillo, teniendo en cuenta que no lo hacía muy a menudo. No era sucio, pero sí aceptaba que además de la limpieza, no le daba mucha importancia al resto de su apariencia. Después de todo no tenía mucho caso andar por ahí, con sus mejores trajes y peinado impecablemente en un castillo solitario.

La habitación estaba vacía y respirando profundamente, salió de ella, caminando por los desiertos pasillos que lo recibieron con el eco de sus pasos.

----------

El salón a donde la condujeron era inmenso. El piso de mármol estaba tan pulido que parecía un espejo, y las enormes columnas de color blanco se alzaban alrededor de todo el lugar, que estaba iluminado por un enorme y lujoso candelabro alzado en el centro. En un extremo había una gran mesa, donde Tonks pudo observar charolas de plata con alimentos, copas, frutas, y tanta comida junta que ella dudaba haber visto algo así en toda su vida.

Tonks sonrió y dio un paso para comenzar a descender las escaleras, pero La Sra. Weasley se interpuso en su camino y le hizo una señal, para que esperara. Tonks apretó los labios, pero se obligó a sonreírle de manera más o menos amable a la tetera, mientras se alisaba los pliegues del vestido, sintiéndose un poco tonta de estar ahí de pie, esperando no sabía que cosa.

Hasta que lo vio.

Remus Lupin apareció en el otro extremo, vestido impecablemente con un traje color azul. Tonks se quedó un momento observándolo, y luego se dio cuenta de que Sirius Black estaba detrás de él, diciéndole algo mientras, aparentemente, intentaba incendiarle el pantalón que llevaba puesto. Remus frunció el ceño y se volvió, agitó un poco las manos mientras se inclinaba hacia el candelero, y luego se incorporó, al tiempo que se acomodaba innecesariamente las solapas de su traje. Sirius sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Tonks, que le sonrió de vuelta e inclinó la cabeza un poco. Para cuando Remus Lupin capturó su atención nuevamente, ya se hallaba a escasos pasos de ella, le hizo una reverencia, que ella correspondió con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y flexión de rodillas que se imaginaba era correcta en aquel caso, al tiempo que Remus le tendía una mano, sonriéndole nerviosamente.

"Quien lo hubiera dicho." le dijo Tonks, mientras descendía las escaleras del brazo de Remus Lupin.

"¿Qué cosa?" le preguntó él, aparentemente más preocupado por mantenerse erguido y mirando al frente, que por observar a su interlocutora.

"Que tuvieras tan buenos modales. No es que te considerara un maleducado... bueno la verdad es que sí. Pero sólo por momentos. Como por ejemplo ahora que te estoy hablando y ni siquiera me diriges una mirada."

Aquello consiguió que él se volviera para observarla y le dirigiera algo parecido a una sonrisa, mientras parpadeaba, como preguntándose en que momento había hecho algo para ser considerado falto de modales. Ella le sonrió y se aferró un poco más fuerte a su brazo, mientras cruzaban el salón con dirección a la mesa. Cuando finalmente llegaron, él la acompañó a su lugar, retirándole la silla para que tomara asiento y luego dirigiéndose a su lugar en el otro extremo de la mesa. De pronto, a Tonks la mesa le pareció innecesariamente larga¿cómo iba a poder mantener una conversación decente a esa distancia?. Hubiera tenido que gritar. Tampoco hubiera resultado desagradable sentarse junto a él, el protocolo le importaba un beso de Gilbert, es decir, un pimiento.

El tintinear de los cubiertos, los platos y las copas fue todo lo que se escuchó por varios minutos, mientras Tonks comía en silencio, dirigiéndole miradas a Remus, que parecía realmente interesado en lo que se hallaba en el fondo de su tazón. Después ella comenzó a escuchar un "clin, cling" familiar. Sirius se acercaba a ellos, y de un salto subió a la mesa, haciendo una reverencia casi al instante y a decir verdad un poco exagerada.

"He decidido," Les dijo, y el Señor Weasley que se encontraba al otro lado del salón, se las arregló para aclararse la garganta ruidosamente, de manera que todos lo escucharon. "Hemos decidido," se corrigió Sirius, intentando que no se notara demasiado que había puesto los ojos en blanco "Amenizar un poco la reunión."

Entrechocando sus velas de los extremos, que hicieron "cling, cling", simuló dar unas palmaditas. Y si Tonks pensaba que ya lo había visto todo en aquel castillo encantado, se había equivocado. Primero escuchó un golpe secó desde algún lugar indeterminado, y luego observó que un perchero se acercaba a ellos, con un violín en los... brazos del perchero. No podía ser lo que se estaba imaginando.

"Adelante por favor." Dijo Sirius, y luego descendió de la mesa, alejándose con saltos largos hasta que ambos lo perdieron de vista.

Tonks se aclaró la garganta y Remus levantó la mirada, mientras sostenía la cuchara a medio camino de su boca y el tazón, de manera que el contenido terminó derramándose, mientras el perchero se inclinaba hacia ellos, comenzando a entonar una suave melodía. Así que sí era lo que se estaba imaginando. ¡Pero si ella no bailaba!. Bueno, sí lo hacía, pero generalmente nadie la estaba observando y mucho menos se había imaginado que lo haría con un perchero de madera de caoba siendo quien interpretara la música. Observó a Remus, que se hallaba decidido a ignorar tal evento y jugueteaba con la cuchara en el tazón, que ya estaba vacío.

Tonks se volvió a aclarar la garganta, y de alguna milagrosa manera alcanzó a ver que la Sra. Weasley le hacía señas (tanto como las podía hacer una tetera) para que se desinhibiera y bailara con Remus. Ella sentía el corazón muy cerca de la garganta, y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa. Aspirando profundamente, se puso de pie intempestivamente, de manera que empujó una taza de porcelana fina, que se hizo añicos en el suelo. Durante un angustioso segundo se preguntó si no sería algún hijo de la Sra. Weasley, pero lo olvidó cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Remus, que seguía empeñado en observar el fondo de su tazón.

Así que ella caminó hacia Remus, sintiéndose más segura con cada paso que daba... bueno... la verdad es que con cada paso que daba había una parte de su mente que le decía, que le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Pero curiosamente, era la misma parte que por lo general ella decidía ignorar más, y hasta ahora eso no le había causado ningún problema. Finalmente llegó junto a él, y para asegurarse de que no lo ignoraría (al menos no deliberadamente) se quedó de pie junto a su silla, y luego se puso en cuclillas para poder observarlo directamente a los ojos. Directamente era una manera de decirlo, porque tuvo que buscar su mirada.

"La Sra. Weasley me está haciendo señas y juro que sale vapor de su interior. Si bailas conmigo quizá me perdone que acabo de romper a uno de sus hijos."

Remus encogió ligeramente los ojos, y un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. Luego dirigió la mirada a la Sra. Weasley, como preguntándose porque no estaba llorando si acababan de romper a uno de sus hijos. La música interpretada por el perchero seguía escuchándose, viajando suavemente por el inmenso salón.

"Señorita Tonks,"

"Puedes decirme Tonks."

"Tonks... no creo que hayas roto a uno de sus hijos, así que no tiene nada que perdonarte."

"Si pero... sigue haciéndome señas, además creo que Sirius te quemaría el pantalón si no te levantas de esa silla."

"Pero yo no sé bailar."

"Remus Lupin, estás hablando con alguien que casi se mata limpiando el tejado de una casa, sin mencionar lo de la taza... no hablemos de coordinación."

El dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, y finalmente se incorporó, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hasta el centro del salón. Tonks dirigió una mirada a la Sra. Weasley, que en ese momento sonreía complacida. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era que el corazón dejara de latirle como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, para ser capaz de bailar decentemente. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que Remus se había detenido, y mientras sostenía su mano entre la suya, la observaba con ese gesto indescifrable que no dejaba escapar ninguna emoción, por pequeña que fuera. Ella le sonrió y tomó su mano, colocándola sobre su cintura. Probablemente había sido su imaginación, pero le pareció notar que él tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad. No, estaba imaginando cosas. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había bailado con alguien, quizá había sido en alguna boda o fiesta celebrada en la villa donde vivía. Pero generalmente ese tipo de eventos eran ruidosos y llenos de gente, cosa que consideraba algo bueno, si se tenía en cuenta que todo en la villa siempre era aburrido y rutinario. De manera que hacerlo ahí, donde los asistentes se reducían a ellos dos y un montón de objetos en los que no quería pensar mucho en ese momento, la ponía un poco nerviosa. Considerando todo eso, no lo hacía tan mal, pensó, mientras se movía lentamente al compás de la música interpretada por el perchero. Hasta entonces se había mantenido bastante ocupada observando el salón, el hombro de Remus, e incluso su propia mano que estaba posada sobre su hombro. Él parecía moverse más por inercia que por otra cosa, y definitivamente, estaba tan tieso que Tonks casi no hubiera notado la diferencia entre bailar con él, o el perchero. Entonces finalmente decidió observarlo a él, levantó la mirada y por segunda vez en esa noche tuvo que buscar sus ojos. Remus inclinó un poco la cabeza para observarla, y de pronto le pareció que estaba más cerca de él de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Podía ver perfectamente su rostro, marcado con algunas arrugas que por momentos lo hacían aparentar más edad de la que seguramente tenía, también observó su cabello, surcado por algunas canas y que conseguían darle un aire de madurez. Se podía decir que todo en él era la imagen de la seriedad. Algo se asomaba en sus ojos claros color café, que por momentos se oscurecían de la misma manera en que la noche caía y dejaba el castillo sumergido en sombras. Sólo que en su caso la noche parecía llevar ahí una eternidad.

La música seguía escuchándose, y ella intentaba mantener el ritmo y hacer que Remus entendiera un poco mejor que en realidad ella estaba quizá tan nerviosa como él. Adoptó un gesto despreocupado, como dándole a entender que eso no era un concurso de baile, y que no era necesario mostrarse un experto en danza o algo por el estilo. Él relajó un poco los hombros. Sin ser muy conciente de lo que hacía llevó la mano que estaba sobre su hombro, hacia su cuello, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Perdieron el paso por un momento, y su mano descendió de su cuello hasta su pecho, de manera que ella pudo sentir el ritmo de su corazón, que era mucho más acelerado que el ritmo de su baile. La música era suave y él pareció relajarse un poco más. La mano que estaba en su cintura se deslizó casi con familiaridad, hasta que la rodeó casi por completo, e incluso apoyó ligeramente su mejilla, sobre su cabeza. Aquella situación parecía querer arrancarle un suspiro, y ella no ofreció mucha resistencia. De alguna manera la música dejó de escucharse, y lo que había comenzado como un baile torpe, terminó en un abrazo en medio del salón. El corazón ya no le latía apresuradamente, era más bien como si en ese momento no le importara nada que no fuera estar abrazada a él. Se sentía segura, tranquila... en los brazos de un hombre que apenas conocía y del que no sabía más detalles que los que su mirada de ojos claros dejaba escapar, o los que él tenía a bien decirle. Necesitaba saber más cosas. Realmente quería hacer algo por él. Pero estaba segura de que no lo conseguiría en un par de horas, considerando que tenía pensado marcharse al siguiente día. Estaba todavía un poco preocupada por su padre, porque aunque lo había visto a través de ese espejo mágico que Remus le había prestado por un instante, estaba conciente de que él no sabia nada acerca de la condición de su hija.

"Creo que me quedaré unos días más." Le dijo, y él dio un respingo.

"Pero tu padre..."

"Sé que está bien. Y puedo enviarle una carta para que no se preocupe por mi." Respondió, mientras se separaba ligeramente y lo observaba.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Claro. Bueno... sólo si tú me lo permites, quiero decir, quedarme aquí..."

Tonks pensó que el gesto de Remus no podía ser más atormentado, pero él asintió. Era como si estuviera recibiendo las noticias que tanto había temido, pero de una situación que ya no podía evitar. Así que no le quedaba muy claro si aquello le causaba pesar o alivio. Le sonrió una vez más, separándose completamente de él.

"¿Hay alguien en el castillo que pueda hacer llegar la carta a mi padre?" le preguntó, caminando hacia el balcón que se encontraba en un extremo del salón.

El asintió lentamente con la cabeza, mientras caminaba junto a ella.

"Tengo palomas mensajeras."

"¡Perfecto!. La enviaré esta misma noche."

El volteó a verla y le dirigió una sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Parecía querer preguntarle el por qué de su repentina decisión de quedarse más días. A decir verdad, ni ella misma lo sabía con exactitud, pero había algo en su mirada que había terminado por retenerla en aquel lugar. De manera casi impulsiva llevó una de sus manos para tomar la de Remus, que no se atrevió a observarla cuando sintió que ella lo aferraba firmemente. Era más una costumbre que otra cosa, como cuando se aferraba del brazo de su padre mientras caminaban por la villa. Y aunque pensándolo bien apenas conocía a Remus como para dejarse llevar por cualquier costumbre con él, no dejaba de resultar agradable sentir que de alguna manera podía tener ese tipo de libertades como si lo conociera de años. Por supuesto, la mirada nerviosa de Remus que iba de un lado para otro menos hacia ella, dejaba claro que para él era mucho más difícil asimilarlo. Caminó de su mano hasta llegar al balcón que daba al jardín exterior. Era de noche y el cielo, para ser invierno, estaba más o menos despejado. Ella se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo contacto con la piel que el vestido de color rosa dejaba descubierta.

"Quizá no sea muy buena idea... está bastante frío el ambiente." Le dijo Remus, deteniéndose un poco al observar su reacción.

"Oh no, está bien." Le dijo ella. "He estado en dos tormentas de nieve¡esto es casi primavera!" concluyó, extendiendo los brazos y girando un poco. Luego Tonks tembló ligeramente a causa del frío, y Remus la observó como siempre: tan serio que parecía que acababa de escuchar un mal chiste. "No me mires así, Remus. Quiero estar un momento aquí."

El asintió con la cabeza, y soltó su mano de inmediato, observando el horizonte. Tonks apretó los labios y cuando tuvo las manos libres no supo muy bien que hacer con ellas, así que se puso a juguetear con uno de los listones de su vestido. Escuchó que Remus se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, y sin embargo se mantuvo sin decir una palabra. Pasaron algunos segundos más en silencio, hasta que ella decidió que si seguían ahí por más tiempo sin decir nada, terminarían dormidos antes que congelados. Acomodó las manos sobre la balaustrada de mármol blanco y suspiró.

"¿Qué haces en este lugar para no aburrirte?' le preguntó, decidiendo que no había otra manera mejor de iniciar una conversación.

Remus la observó un segundo y luego bajó la mirada, abriendo la boca sin poder articular palabra. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente y luego dejó escapar el aire lentamente.

"Yo... en ocasiones leo. Toco el piano... ¡lo siento!, soy un maleducado." Le dijo, y Tonks se preguntó un momento de que estaba hablando, hasta que lo entendió cuando él se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la acomodó sobre los hombros para cubrirla un poco del frío.

Tonks le sonrió.

"Gracias." Le dijo ella, sosteniendo el saco con una mano para mantenerlo en su lugar. "¿Realmente tocas el piano?" le preguntó Tonks, girando sobre sus talones y observando el perfil de Remus. El giró la cabeza un poco y la observó, asintiendo. "Yo toco el piano también, bueno, lo hacía... era una de mis actividades favoritas antes de que papá tuviera que venderlo."

Él se limitó a observarla con algo cercano a la sorpresa. Era difícil identificarlo porque era prácticamente la primera vez que veía que su rostro dejaba escapar alguna emoción.

"Pues si." Le dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. "Soy un poco torpe con todo, menos con los dedos de las manos."

Remus le sonrió y ella lo hizo de vuelta, mientras comenzaba a tararear una melodía que era de sus favoritas.

"No pensé que fueras el tipo de persona que encontrara placer en algo como tocar el piano..." le dijo Remus, observándola con curiosidad.

"Yo pensé que tú eras el tipo de persona que no sería capaz de ofrecerle a una dama su chaqueta para cubrirla del frío." Le respondió ella, sonriendo divertida. "Pero ya ves, las apariencias engañan."

"Claro." Le dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza y con la mirada un tanto ausente.

"Y aquí hace frío¿entramos?" le dijo ella, tomándolo nuevamente de la mano y caminando hacia el salón cuando él asintió con la cabeza.

"Cuando empezamos a tener dificultades económicas mi padre tuvo que vender el piano. Recuerdo ese día." Le dijo, mientras caminaban atravesando el salón. Por ningún lado se podía observar a la servidumbre. "Realmente fue un momento difícil, era mi única distracción y con el tiempo aprendí a componer música. Supongo que no son obras de arte, pero me ayudaban a ocuparme en algo... me agrada bastante, es liberador... ¿a dónde vamos?" le preguntó, mientras continuaba caminando ahora por el ancho corredor.

"No lo sé... es un poco tarde, pensé que te gustaría descansar."

"¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por ahí?" le preguntó Tonks.

"¿A esta hora?" le preguntó Remus, con un atisbo de duda en su expresión.

"Pero si no es tan tarde. Vamos."

Y sin darle tiempo a decir una palabra más, prácticamente lo arrastró por el pasillo.

"Eh... podemos ir a enviar esa carta a tu padre. Las palomas están en una de las torres." Le dijo él, mientras se dejaba conducir sin resistirse en absoluto.

"Es una buena idea... pero no he escrito la carta." Respondió, aminorando el paso y desviándose en uno de los pasillos para dirigirse a lo que era su habitación.

"Por qué no... la escribes, yo puedo esperarte en-"

"Puedes acompañarme... si quieres. No tardaré demasiado, son un par de líneas."

"De acuerdo..." le respondió.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación, Remus (para sorpresa de Tonks) le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. Fleur dormía... o al menos eso esperaba, porque eso de sentirse espiada por un ropero era bastante desagradable. Tonks se dirigió a una mesita cercana donde había una caja de tamaño mediano con algunos trozos pequeños de pergamino, tomó luego una pluma cuya punta humedeció en el tintero y redactó una corta carta para su padre. Ella estaba perfectamente bien, esperaba que él no se preocupara (más bien insistía), y decidía quedarse un par de días en el castillo de Remus Lupin, las razones eran algo complicadas como para exponerlas en una carta, pero le aseguraba que pronto tendría noticias de su regreso. Releyó las líneas una o dos veces, suponiendo que el énfasis que ponía en asegurar que se encontraba bien, era el adecuado para lograr que su padre no se angustiara por ella. Satisfecha con el resultado de su carta, acomodó luego cada cosa en su lugar, aunque estuvo a punto de derramar el tintero y causar un desastre sobre el escritorio. Enrolló el pergamino tan apretado como le fue posible y luego lo ató firmemente con un cordón.

"Listo." Le dijo a Remus, poniéndose de pie.

Él se había quedado sentado en el borde de la cama, y si ella no hubiera estado concentrada escribiendo su carta se habría dado cuenta de que todo el tiempo la había observado con atención. Tonks caminó hasta él y se quitó la chaqueta que le había ofrecido.

"A los caballeros también les da frío." Le dijo entregándosela, ocasionando que Remus sonriera por... ¿qué vez era?. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero de alguna manera cada vez que lograba provocarle una sonrisa, se sentía como si le diera algo que él se merecía.

Sobre la cama se encontraba su capa de invierno, y ella la tomó, para luego ponérsela y salir acompañada de Remus de la habitación. Él cerro la puerta tras de sí y Tonks se quedó observándolo.

"Es por acá..." le dijo él, señalando con una mano a su izquierda.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a unas escaleras, caminaron por otro pasillo hasta llegar a otras más en forma de caracol... ascendieron y finalmente llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraban las palomas mensajeras. Las aves estaban acomodadas en pequeños compartimientos de madera, y Remus caminó hasta uno de ellos, tomando una paloma con delicadeza y volviéndose hacia Tonks.

"Hay que acomodarla aquí..." le dijo, mostrándole una especie de tubo atado a la paloma.

Ella se acercó e introdujo el pergamino en el pequeño tubo, y cuando estuvieron seguros de que todo estaba en orden, dejaron que la paloma alzara el vuelo. Una ráfaga de viento se coló por uno de los tantos espacios al aire libre que la torre tenía, y Tonks tembló de frío a pesar de estar abrigada con su gruesa capa. Remus le señaló la puerta que conducía a las escaleras y ambos descendieron nuevamente hasta que se hallaban en los fríos pasillos del castillo, aunque por lo menos sin ráfagas de aire helado.

"Espero que la reciba mañana mismo..." le dijo Remus, descendiendo delante de ella.

"Yo también... por lo menos esta noche no está nevando." agregó ella, bajando y llegando finalmente al pasillo.

Remus se dio media vuelta y la observó durante un instante, examinándola como si fuera una especie de rompecabezas cuyas piezas no podía terminar de acomodar.

"Puedo... ¿preguntarte algo?" le dijo, en un tono de voz que casi era un susurro.

Ella lo observó y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué decidiste quedarte?"

Tonks no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Tomó aire, dándose su tiempo para elegir bien las palabras y luego lo observó a él seriamente, parpadeando un par de veces antes de hablar.

"No lo sé con exactitud." Le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y dando unos pasos, caminando por el pasillo. "Creo que hay muchas cosas en este lugar que quisiera conocer mejor." Agregó, deteniéndose a unos pasos de él y observándolo atentamente.

"Nunca nadie se había quedado por tanto tiempo, y mucho menos por voluntad propia."

Ella se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

"Créeme cuando te digo que estoy aquí por mi voluntad."

"Sí te creo... serías capaz de irte a pie del castillo si así lo quisieras. Pero no entiendo... no acabo de entender tus razones."

Ella lo observó sonriendo de manera misteriosa, como si supiera algo que él no, y luego comenzó a andar, mientras Remus la seguía. Cuando la alcanzó ella pasó una mano por debajo de su brazo, sorprendiéndolo una vez más con la facilidad que tenía para iniciar cualquier tipo de contacto.

"Es que necesito vacaciones." Le dijo Tonks, ocasionando que Remus frunciera el ceño preguntándose¿vacaciones de qué?.

"¿Vacaciones de qué?"

"¡De la rutina!. No tienes idea de lo que es despertarte cada día y encontrarte con la misma gente, y las mismas paredes, y las mismas actividades, día tras día... "

Tonks observó a Remus, que se había quedado una vez más con un gesto serio y observaba el piso de baldosas de piedra con sumo interés.

"Supongo que me entiendes..." Añadió ella, comprendiendo mejor la situación en la que había vivido Remus durante años enteros. Quizá después de todo no eran tan diferentes. Seguramente todo aquello que Remus experimentaba era peor que cualquier otra cosa, si se consideraba que él lo enfrentaba sólo.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del castillo, sin darse cuenta de que los minutos transcurrían. Ocasionalmente Tonks hacía un comentario acerca de lo hermosos que eran algunos cuadros pintados al óleo, lo finos que se veían aquellos tapices, o lo curiosos que eran esos candelabros que parecían aumentar la intensidad de las llamas de sus velas cada vez que ellos se acercaban a alguno. En cosas sin importancia se les escapó más de una hora, y cuando sin saber muy bien cómo habían llegado al ala norte del castillo, Remus se detuvo de manera casi brusca y le dijo:

"Realmente pienso que es hora de que descanses."

"¿Ahora me mandas a dormir?. Creo que eres peor que mi padre."

Remus alzó las cejas y la observó de manera escéptica, luego le sonrió de tal forma que definitivamente no la hizo sentir como una hija frente a su padre.

"Sabes, empiezo a pensar que no te agrada mi compañía." Le dijo Tonks, mientras lo soltaba del brazo y se daba media vuelta, comenzando a andar rumbo a su habitación.

"No es eso..." escuchó a Remus decirle, y ella sonrió por dentro. "Realmente no es eso. Si es lo que piensas estás muy equivocada."

Había cierto tono de ansiedad en su voz, la desesperación de quien no quiere ocasionar un malentendido.

"Me agrada escucharlo." Le dijo ella, dando la vuelta en un pasillo corto que conducía a las escaleras.

"¿Tonks?"

"¿Si?" le preguntó ella, descendiendo las escaleras.

"Muchas gracias."

Ella se detuvo en un escalón y se dio media vuelta para observarlo.

"¿De qué hablas?" le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

"De... bueno, yo... quiero agradecerte que... esta noche... tú sabes... que bailaras conmigo... quiero decir, que cenaras conmigo, y todo lo demás..."

Tonks subió un par de escalones hasta que estuvo casi a su altura, de manera que sólo tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para observarlo directamente a los ojos.

"Realmente no tienes nada que agradecerme." Le dijo, bajando un instante la mirada y tomando la mano de Remus entre la suya, dándole un pequeño apretón. "Yo también lo disfruté mucho."

El pareció respirar aliviado, y le sonrió a medias, mientras aferraba su mano y la miraba a los ojos... era la primera vez que lo hacía, y ella se quedó buscando en sus ojos el significado de una promesa que parecía estar a punto de hacerle. En un parpadeo aquello se desvaneció, pero a Tonks le dio la impresión de que la sensación permanecería con ella el resto de su vida.

"Ahora sé un caballero y acompáñame a mi habitación." Dijo Tonks, mientras se volvía a colgar de su brazo, haciendo que ambos descendieran las escaleras.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a caminar con la mirada clavada en el piso y los pensamientos muy lejos de ahí, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de ella.

"¿Mañana visitaremos el ala norte del castillo?" le preguntó Tonks, con tono divertido.

"Tonks..."

"Lo sé... sólo quería intentarlo una vez más. Supongo que tampoco me dirás qué es esa rosa que hay en-"

"Supones bien." Le dijo Remus, con un tono grave que dejaba claro que no había lugar para las bromas cuando se trataba de ese tema.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no seguir insistiendo, y su curiosidad dio paso a la paciencia, sabiendo que tarde o temprano encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando. No quería presionarlo. Le resultaba extraño que de pronto ese hombre hubiera despertado en ella un hambre de conocerlo, de compartir sus angustias y alejar su soledad. Era curioso lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero también sabía que ya no podía hacer nada para dejar de sentir un creciente interés por todo lo que Remus Lupin representaba.

"Hasta mañana." Le dijo ella, y tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Remus se quedó de pie, observándola con tal gesto de sorpresa que cualquiera hubiera pensado que acababa de darle la noticia más increíble que él había escuchado en toda su vida. Sin decir una palabra más, se dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación, cerrando lentamente, quedándose durante varios minutos recargada en la puerta, y dejando a Remus observando fijamente del otro lado.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!. Muchas gracias Piper Lupin por tu review, aunque hayas pensado que el fic era plagio :P

BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Sirius como candelabro también me resulta bastante simpático jajaja.

Helen Nicked Lupin, sip, muy pronto se quedara prendada de Remus :P

lily potter weasley95, espero que te guste este capítulo

Betcita de vainilla y fresa: no olvides dejarme review en este. Es casi el único seguro. Jajaja.

Aquí está el capitulo 3, y en el próximo, tendremos el esperado final. Lamento decirles que este es el más corto de todos.

-------------

**La Rosa y El Lobo**

**Tercera Parte**

Aquella mañana, Ted Tonks salió de su casa acomodándose la gruesa capa y la chaqueta que lo protegían del frío invernal. Iba a sacarla de aquel lugar aunque eso significara perder su propia vida. Ese... monstruo, no le haría daño a su hija. Y si él descubría que le había puesto una sola mano encima, lo iba a lamentar tanto que le pediría clemencia.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Era una paloma que llevaba un pequeño tubo atado y que se hallaba posada en un extremo de la cerca que rodeaba su casa. La identificó al instante como una paloma mensajera, y caminó hacia ella para investigar de qué se trataba. El ave revoloteó un poco cuando él la tomo entre sus manos para extraer el pergamino que el tubito contenía, y voló un segundo después de que él la soltó. Con sumo cuidado desenrolló el pergamino y el corazón le latió apresuradamente cuando identificó la familiar caligrafía de su hija. Leyó con atención las breves líneas, como quien sabe que hacerlo descuidadamente puede significar un desastre. Y luego volvió a leer, no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Su hija en ese castillo¿por voluntad propia¿por razones que ni siquiera ella podía explicar?. Era una locura. Ese Remus Lupin debería de tenerla secuestrada, y aunque por lo menos el hecho de que estuviera con vida (y según ella, bien) le regresaba una parte de la tranquilidad de la que había carecido últimamente, no podía dejar de angustiarse ante el hecho de saber que la mujer más importante en su vida, que su hija, estaba en manos de ese monstruo.

Doblando el pergamino con manos temblorosas, se dirigió a la pequeña plaza central de la villa. Era temprano y la gente ya comenzaba con sus actividades diarias, si bien el intenso frío las hacía moverse de una manera al parecer más lenta de la habitual.

Alguien tenía que ayudarlo, y creía tener una idea muy clara de quien podía ser esa persona.

Entró en una taberna que para esa hora de la mañana estaba prácticamente desierta, a excepción claro, de que ahí se encontraba la persona que él estaba buscando en ese preciso instante.

"Gilbert." Dijo con voz firme, dirigiéndose hacia él.

El hombre, que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de la barra, dejó su taza humeante (probablemente té) a un lado, y se volvió hacia él, sonriéndole con ese aire de suficiencia que lo caracterizaba.

"Hola Ted, que sorpresa¿cuándo regresaste?."

"Hace poco tiempo. Gilbert... necesito de tu ayuda."

Gilbert alzó las cejas, e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, con cierto aire de escepticismo.

"Te escucho Ted, sabes que estoy para servirte. A ti y a tu hija, que ya sabes que siempre me ha simpatizado demasiado. Y yo a ella, claro. Es un sentimiento mutuo."

Ted asintió con aire ausente.

"Se trata de ella precisamente¡la han secuestrado!."

"¿Qué¿pero cómo?" le preguntó Gilbert, dando un salto y poniéndose de pie en un segundo.

"Sabes que hay un castillo a varios kilómetros de aquí."

"Ah claro. Pero ha estado abandonado durante años enteros. O eso es lo que dice todo el mundo, algunos... ya sabes, dicen que está embrujado. Nadie se atreve a entrar en él. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

"Es una larga historia... pero yo fui a parar a ese castillo... me perdí, y después... después mi hija, que me había estado buscando, llegó al mismo lugar. Y ahora sigue ahí."

Gilbert lo observó durante varios segundos, incapaz de establecer conexiones con la información que el padre de Tonks le estaba proporcionando.

"¿Entonces?. Dices que está secuestrada, pero que está en ese castillo. ¿Secuestrada por quién?."

"Es... su nombre es Remus Lupin. Es... él no es como nosotros."

Gilbert frunció el ceño y lo observó todavía más confundido de lo que estaba.

"¿Cómo es?" le preguntó, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

"Gilbert cuando yo... cuando yo lo vi... él era... un monstruo. Una bestia horrible parecida a... a un lobo..."

"Ted... ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?. No quiero enterarme después de que son alucinaciones tuyas."

"¡Gilbert!. Estoy hablando de la vida de mi hija, no es un juego para mi. No sé de que sea capaz ese.. hombre... recibí una carta de ella, pero estoy casi seguro de que fue obligada a escribirla. Está en peligro Gilbert, y yo sólo no podría rescatarla... o quizá si, pero sé que si tú y algunos de tus amigos me ayudan... las cosas podrían ir mejor."

"Por supuesto que tú solo no podrías rescatarla... si lo que dices es verdad, no sólo tenemos que salvarla. Hay que acabar con ese Remus Lupin. Encadenarlo, qué se yo. Alguien así no puede estar viviendo entre las personas que somos normales¡nos pone en peligro a todos!."

"Parece una persona normal. Esa es la primera impresión que da, pero... aquella noche era luna llena, creo que eso lo transforma."

Gilbert negó con la cabeza, y paseó la mirada alrededor de la taberna.

"Dame un poco de tiempo, para reunir a la gente... pero no podrá ser hoy Ted. Esto lleva tiempo. Mañana saldremos a primera hora, y por la tarde o la noche, tendrás a tu hija nuevamente, y esa bestia no nos causará más problemas."

"Sólo quiero que mi hija esté bien... si todos estos años Remus Lupin se ha mantenido alejado de nosotros, no veo por qué tiene que ser ahora la excepción."

"¡Pero tiene a Nymphadora!. ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que el día de mañana no será alguno de nosotros?... y sólo las hadas saben para que propósitos."

Ted apretó los labios y puso gesto angustiado.

"¿Mañana dices?"

Gilbert asintió.

"Mañana."

o

A Nymphadora Tonks no le gustaba ser despertada con un grito ensordecedor, y mucho menos si ese grito provenía de un ropero. La mujer... es decir, el ropero, estaba gritando algo en francés incomprensible para ella... luego de que sus aletargados sentidos pudieron ser concientes de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, Tonks se dio cuenta de que Fleur estaba cantando.

"Aaaaaaaaa-loue-tte, gentille alouette! Aaaaaaaaa-loue-tte, je te plumerai!"

Tonks se cubrió tanto como pudo con las sábanas de seda de la cama, cosa que por supuesto, significó ninguna diferencia.

"Je te plumerai le nez, je te plumerai le nez! et le nez! et le nez! et la tête! et la tête!"

Definitivamente, Fleur tenía serios problemas con su afinación. Y por si eso fuera poco, estaba cantando a todo pulmón y como si no hubiera nadie en la habitación (o al parecer en el castillo entero).

" Alouette! Alouette! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"¡Fleur!"

"Aaaaa-loue-tte, gentille alouette!"

"¡Basta!"

La voz de Fleur (junto con el rechinar que producía la madera del ropero) cesó de pronto, y se quedó observando a Tonks con algo parecido a la confusión, como si se estuviera preguntando que hacía despierta.

"Mademoiselle..." le dijo. "Muy buenos días, lamento si la incomodé... pego acostumbgo cantag un poco pog las mañanas."

"Ah... está bien, no te preocupes... es que.. me tomó por sorpresa." Le dijo Tonks, incorporándose y observando a su alrededor con gesto perezoso.

Después de semejante espectáculo matutino, Tonks se levantó y se dio una ducha, acostumbrándose incluso a la tina que entró salpicando agua caliente y burbujas.

"¿Pasó una velada aggadable?" le preguntó Fleur, desde el rincón en donde estaba acomodada.

Tonks sonrió de manera inconsciente.

"Si. Fue agradable."

El silencio (que en ese caso agradecía infinitamente después de haber escuchado los alaridos de Fleur) reinó en la habitación durante varios minutos.

"Y... ¿qué opina de Monsieur Lupin?"

"Sigo pensando que es un hombre extraño. Pero me simpatiza, de eso no hay duda. De no ser así no me hubiera quedado más tiempo."

Fleur sonrió, con ese tipo de sonrisas que dan la impresión de que la otra persona sabe algo que uno desconoce. Es decir, el otro ropero sabe que la persona no sabe... como fuera.

"Me alegga escuchaglo Mademoiselle... ¿cuánto tiempo piensa quedagse?" le preguntó.

"No mucho tiempo... uno o dos días. Mi padre también me necesita. Es decir... no quiero decir que Remus me necesite... pero-"

"¡Oh!. Entiendo, entiendo. Gealmente no necesita dagme explicaciones."

Fleur le sonrió a una esponja que iba pasando por ahí, y para cuando Tonks terminó de ducharse y vestirse, la habitación y la cama ya estaban completamente en orden y tan impecables como los aposentos de una reina. Ella, por supuesto, no se sentía una reina. Había crecido en un buen ambiente, y aunque de un tiempo para acá estaba rodeada de gallinas, caballos, y paja, su padre siempre se preocupaba por ella en todos los aspectos. Se quedó un momento observando el exterior, el ventanal daba a uno de los jardines que los jardineros (es decir, los instrumentos de jardinería) habían estado arreglando últimamente. Siendo invierno, únicamente se habían limitado a retirar toda la basura y a cortar los arbustos de manera que ya no se vieran como los tentáculos de algún animal monstruoso dispuestos a atraparlo a uno si se descuidaba. Tonks estaba pensando en eso, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante." Dijo ella, dándose media vuelta en el momento justo en el que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

"¿Tonks?. Buenos días."

Remus Lupin acababa de entrar, seguido de Sirius que lucía sonriente como siempre.

"Hay en el comedor el mejor desayuno que te puedas imaginar." Le dijo Sirius, dando saltitos alrededor de ella y de Remus. "Y tuve que entrar con este hombre aquí presente para que te invitara como los buenos modales mandan." Concluyó, señalando con uno de sus "brazos" a Remus.

El hombre observó a Sirius como si tuviera intenciones de darle una patada, sólo para que se callara.

"¿Me acompañarías?" le dijo Remus.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Remus le ofreció su brazo y ella no dudó un segundo en tomarlo, caminando después con dirección al comedor.

"Tengo... hay algo que quisiera mostrarte un poco más tarde. Si tú quieres, claro." Le dijo Remus, cuando descendían unas escaleras que los llevaban al vestíbulo.

"¿Y me lo dices ahora?. Es una crueldad hablar de una sorpresa con demasiada anticipación y sobre todo cuando no se ha desayunado. Porque supongo que no me vas a decir qué es?"

Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Había en su mirada un brillo... divertido. Le daba un aire infantil que parecía ajeno a sus facciones. Sin embargo, de ser necesario, ella se imaginaba que se podía acostumbrar muy rápido a esa nueva faceta suya.

Finalmente llegaron al comedor. Eso de "el mejor desayuno que te puedas imaginar", se acercaba bastante a lo que había sobre la mesa. Fruta, pan, jugos, café, trocitos de algo que parecía ser jamón, quesos, leche. Todo estaba acomodado de manera impecable en el comedor y ella no sabía ni por donde empezar. Se acercó y observó todo.

"¿No es esto un despilfarro?. Sólo somos dos personas." Dijo Tonks, observando a Remus, que se había acomodado del otro lado de la mesa y cuya sonrisa se borró al escuchar las palabras de Tonks.

"Es... mi manera de agradecerte." Le dijo.

"La gente suele decir gracias. Y creo que ya lo habías hecho."

Remus tomó aire y bajó la mirada hacia los alimentos que se hallaban delante de él.

"Es que... estoy... realmente muy agradecido." Le dijo, sonriendo un poco apenado.

"¡Vaya!. Entonces supongo que no me quejaré. Un poco de despilfarro de vez en cuando no le viene mal a nadie¿verdad?."

El hombre se limitó a alzar las cejas y encogerse de hombros.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Tonks empezó con la difícil tarea de decidir entre un platillo y otro. Remus se limitó a observarla y a probar un poco de esto, y otro poco de aquello.

o

Decir que el desayuno había sido delicioso hubiera sido poco, Tonks estaba tan satisfecha que se hubiera quedado tendida en cualquier sofá a dormir una siesta. Claro, si no hubiera sabido que el sofá se estaría moviendo y hablando minutos después.

El sol había salido por fin, arrojando las sombras fuera del Castillo, y ella había convencido a Remus de salir a dar un paseo por los jardines.

"Nunca conocí a mi madre, pero cuando papá habla de ella es como si la estuviera viendo."

Tonks había estado hablando de tantos y tan diferentes temas que empezaba a preguntarse si Remus no se sentiría agobiado por su incesante plática.

"Los recuerdos de los padres siempre son maravillosos." Le dijo, y Remus hizo un gesto que pareció ser de incredulidad. "¿No lo crees?" se atrevió a preguntarle.

"Creo que hay personas afortunadas con ese tipo de recuerdos. Y otros no tanto."

Tratando de adivinar que tanto se reflejaba Remus en ese comentario, Tonks asintió de manera ausente, para luego agacharse a tomar un poco de nieve y formar una bola entre sus manos.

"Creo que puedes tener razón." Le dijo, adelantándose y sonriendo con anticipación ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "Seguramente hay algún momento de tu infancia digno de ser recordado." Agregó alzando el tono de voz y observando la bola de nieve que ya había terminado de moldear. "Como una pelea con bolas de nieve."

Sin dar tiempo para que Remus reaccionara, dio media vuelta y le lanzó la bola de nieve directo a la cara. Falló, pero si terminó estrellándose en su pecho y él observó la mancha que había dejado la nieve en su ropa con gesto incrédulo, incapaz de comprender por qué había hecho algo tan infantil. Para cuando alzó la cabeza una bola más buscaba su objetivo, y esta vez él tuvo tiempo de agacharse lo suficiente como para conseguir que la nieve terminara parcialmente sobre su cabello. No sabía si reírse o gritarle que su actitud era totalmente inmadura, pero cuando la vio carcajeándose y preparando otra carga, él se inclinó y torpemente empezó a formar su propia munición. Cuando se levanto fue recibido con una descarga helada sobre la cara, y con la vista empañada a causa de la nieve que le había entrado en los ojos, tan sólo acertó a lanzar la maltrecha bola de nieve que se desintegró mucho antes de alcanzar a Tonks. Esta vez, la carcajada de ella fue más estruendosa.

"¡Muy mala puntería Señor Lupin!"

La escuchó gritar, sabiendo que estaba escondida detrás de un árbol incluso antes de que le lanzara otra bola de nieve y él la evadiera con éxito. Sintiéndose con ánimo de continuar la guerrilla helada, tomó otro poco de nieve y esta vez fue más cuidadoso al darle forma, volvió a incorporarse y dio algunos pasos hacia el árbol, levantó el brazo y sonrió imaginando el gesto de Tonks cuando acertara. Siguió avanzando con mucho cuidado, pero entre más cerca estaba más se extrañaba de no escuchar nada. Frunció el ceño casi al mismo tiempo que bajó la guardia, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del árbol se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

Confundido, se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con Tonks que le sonreía de una manera que no anticipaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, a no ser que se observara lo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Decidido a no caer por completo en la trampa, corrió hacia ella, soltando su propia bola de nieve en el proceso y con el objetivo de escapar del frío proyectil que su enemigo estaba por lanzarle.

Con seguridad podía decir que habían transcurrido años desde su última pelea con bolas de nieve, y también podía afirmar que había sido con Sirius y no con sus padres con quien la había librado. En aquel momento en el que Tonks corría por el jardín, riendo y lanzándole nieve de manera errada una y otra vez, podía recordar como a través de un cristal empañado los años de su infancia. Lo que ella decía era cierto, había cosas dignas de ser recordadas, pero con amargura pensaba que otras eran dignas de ser olvidadas.

"¡¿No puedes correr más rápido Remus Lupin?!" le gritó, y esta vez Remus ya no pudo contener la carcajada cuando de alguna manera ella se tropezó con sus propios pies y se fue directo al suelo de manera espectacular.

Con el rostro sonrojado en parte por el esfuerzo y en parte por la vergüenza, Tonks se puso de pie y se sacudió la nieve mientras Remus aún no terminaba de reír.

"No entiendo que es tan gracioso. A cualquiera le pudo pasar."

Entre risas Remus le respondió. "No con tanta gracia."

Nymphadora Tonks intentó observarlo con desdén, pero cuando Remus sonreía de esa manera le resultaba imposible no sentirse complacida de ser capaz de darle algo digno de no olvidar.

o

"¿En dónde está mi sorpresa?"

Tonks había dedicado los últimos minutos a hacer la misma pregunta, sólo para poner a prueba la paciencia de Remus. Al parecer era infinita.

"Aún no es tiempo."

"¿Cuándo será tiempo?"

"Cuando me lo indiquen."

"¿Y exactamente por qué te lo tienen que indicar¿aún no está lista?."

"Está lista."

"Y entonces por que-"

"Tonks, preguntándome no conseguirás adelantar que te la muestre."

Aquello resultó ser más un desafío a su paciencia que a la de él, y resoplando con irritación se cruzó de brazos como cuando lo hacía si su padre le negaba la salida por la noche. Observó por el enorme ventanal que estaba a su derecha, el sol de invierno se hallaba cada vez más oculto tras las nubes que parecían ser el presagio de una nueva tormenta de nieve, que en aquella región de la montaña eran más frecuentes que en cualquier otro lugar. Eran apenas las tres de la tarde pero el viento ya soplaba con una fuerza que los había obligado a suspender su caminata por los jardines, justo en el momento en el que Remus hablaba de los naranjos plantados a las orillas del jardín. El momento exacto en el que Tonks habló de visitarlo cuando los frutos estuvieran maduros. Él había aprovechado para hablarle de una sorpresa que tenia preparada para ella, algo que había estado considerando desde que la escuchó hablar de la vida con su padre.

Un sonido atravesó la estancia en la que se encontraban, y el cling cling constante y familiar obligó a Tonks a girar la cabeza para observar que Sirius entraba con saltos apresurados.

"¿Remus?. Ya está todo listo."

Remus asintió y se puso de pie, caminando hacia Tonks, mientras su expresión era adornada con una media sonrisa. Sabiendo lo que significaba, a Tonks poco le faltó para saltar jovialmente y aplaudir mientras gritaba que era su sorpresa lo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

"Apresúrate."

Le dijo, antes de que Remus pudiera pronunciar palabra. Lo tomó de la mano e hizo una seña para dejarse conducir. Caminaron primero hacia el vestíbulo principal, y luego subieron las escaleras yendo después por un pasillo adornado con tapices que ya no se veían tan polvorientos y olvidados como Tonks recordaba haberlos visto por primera vez. Al final del pasillo había una gran puerta de madera, tallada exquisitamente con figuras de flores. Antes aquella puerta no había llamado su atención lo suficiente como para averiguar que se hallaba detrás de ella, y es que simplemente había demasiadas puertas cerradas como para mostrar curiosidad por cada una. Remus soltó su mano y después introdujo una llave que tenía grabada una figura igual a la de la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir.

"Considéralo un regalo."

Tonks asintió, observándolo fijamente.

La puerta se abrió, rechinando ligeramente al principio y después dejando ver una habitación con piso de mármol y enormes ventanales que dejaban entrar toda la luz que se podía necesitar en una tarde nublada de invierno. Pero eso no capturó la atención de Tonks, sino lo que se hallaba en el centro de la estancia. Era un piano tan familiar que por un instante observó a Remus, interrogándolo con la mirada y obteniendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

Tonks caminó hacia el piano y cuando lo tocó lo hizo con una delicadeza que asemejaba una caricia.

"Se parece tanto." Murmuró, maravillada. "Hasta podría jurar que es el mismo."

"Podría serlo." Le dijo Remus, que se acercaba a ella con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de lana que llevaba puestos.

Tonks chasqueó la lengua con incredulidad.

"Apenas hace diez años que papá lo vendió."

Una fugaz decepción cruzó la mirada de Remus.

"Este piano pertenece a mi familia desde hace veinte años. Yo era apenas un niño cuando más de cinco hombres entraron cargándolo al castillo."

Aquella frase consiguió sumergirlo en recuerdos que no quería recuperar. La simple acción de mencionar la palabra familia le removía un dolor viejo cuando pensaba que en realidad ya no tenía ninguna familia, y más amargo se volvía el sufrimiento preguntándose si en realidad alguna vez la había tenido, o la tendría.

"¿Entonces qué te parece?" le preguntó él, intentando alejar los malos pensamientos que ya revoloteaban alrededor de su cabeza. "Hace años que nadie lo toca, pero yo mismo lo afiné... o lo intenté." Eso último lo dijo con un poco de vergüenza, pues sus oídos ya estaban tan acostumbrados al silencio que esperaba no haber dejado el piano peor de lo que estaba.

"Es hermoso." Le dijo Tonks, a quien todavía le brillaban los ojos de felicidad. "Y respecto al sonido lo vamos a averiguar en este momento."

Mientras Remus la observaba nervioso por estar a punto de poner a prueba su labor, ella caminó hasta situarse frente al piano, retiró el banquillo y se sentó con delicadeza. La primera nota resonó en el salón, tan solitaria y melancólica que Remus se sintió identificado con ella.

Sonriente, Tonks empezó a interpretar una melodía más alegre, primero observando los movimientos de sus dedos como para asegurarse que lo hacía correctamente, y ocasionalmente levantando la mirada para encontrarse con un Remus cuyos ojos estaban plagados de una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración. Siguió tocando hasta que se inventó el final, pues lo que estaba interpretando en ese momento era en realidad algo que había compuesto desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que nunca había terminado. Cuando las notas finales fueron escuchadas, Remus le aplaudió ocasionando que ella se sonrojara tanto que temió ser considerada una adolescente poco inteligente.

"Hermoso."

Le dijo, y Tonks se sonrojó aún más por el tono enigmático que utilizó. Se puso de pie de manera abrupta e intentando disimular el temblor de sus manos, rodeó el piano, rozándolo con una mano, como si le estuviera agradeciendo el haber servido de instrumento.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo afinándolo."

Llegó finalmente junto a él y pasó un brazo por debajo del suyo, una acción que cada vez parecía más un reflejo si se hallaba cerca de él. Recargó la cabeza en su hombro y deseó no tener que irse en algunos días más. Casi de inmediato frunció el ceño ligeramente y volteó a verlo con la duda en su rostro.

"¿Dijiste que lo considerara un regalo?"

Él asintió.

"No estarás hablando en serio."

"Por supuesto que sí. Sólo indícame cuando pueden llevarlo a tu casa."

"Por supuesto que no hablas en serio¿un piano en mi casa?. No hay espacio, tendría que dormir en el establo."

Primero Remus sonrió, imaginándola entre paja y gallinas, despertando y tropezándose todos los días con las palas y azadones, pero de inmediato un gesto sombrío dominó su semblante al sentir que rechazaba su regalo. Tonks lo notó al instante.

"Me encantaría tenerlo en casa... tanto como venir aquí a tocarlo."

Lo que ella le acababa de decir conseguía confundirlo más. No podía creer que alguien como Tonks tuviera la más mínima intención de regresar al castillo... su amor por la música debía ser enorme.

"Es tuyo, puedes venir las veces que quieras."

Su emoción fue tal que se lanzó a los brazos de Remus, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

"Sólo... sería bueno que... me avisaras antes de que estuvieras aquí." Tartamudeó Remus, mientras intentaba dejar de sonrojarse.

"Una paloma mensajera arreglaría eso."

Le dijo Tonks, ajena a la actitud avergonzada de Remus.

Aquella tarde Tonks pudo interpretar un par de piezas que recordaba de su infancia, y cuando empezó a oscurecer, ambos decidieron tomar un poco de chocolate mientras disfrutaban de la calidez del fuego en la chimenea.

Afuera, la nieve caía delicadamente cubriéndolo todo, y Remus observaba fijamente las llamas, mientras Tonks se movía alrededor de la estancia, curioseando los adornos de la pared, e intentando averiguar si alguno podía hablar.

"¿Remus?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido en este lugar?"

Él tomó aire, como si eso le ayudara a contar el tiempo de manera más precisa.

"Toda mi vida."

Comprendiendo, Tonks asintió, y después se atrevió a hacer una pregunta. De cualquier manera, si no se la contestaba no sería la última vez que lo iba a intentar.

"¿Y tu familia?"

Como si hubiera dicho algo sumamente inapropiado, Remus se puso de pie y caminó para colocarse frente a la chimenea.

"Hace mucho tiempo que ya no están conmigo."

Tonks tomó la decisión de no cuestionarlo más. Si él tenía una mala relación con ellos, en definitiva no era algo que se considerara apropiado preguntar a tan sólo días de haber conocido a una persona. Quería decirle muchas cosas, sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber que podía confiar en ella, que podía compartir sus secretos y sus demonios, y ella lo comprendería. Lo ayudaría si fuera necesario, si tan sólo él se lo permitiera. Pero esa actitud que adoptaba cada vez que ella intentaba atravesar su caparazón de hombre huraño, le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento la echaría del Castillo sin miramientos. No quería saltar en hielo frágil. Remus era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía, un muy buen amigo.

Caminó hacia él y lo abrazó parcialmente. Podía negarle sus secretos, pero ya había captado que no su cercanía física.

"Sería genial que visitaras la villa en donde vivo. Sólo para que abandonaras el castillo durante un tiempo... empiezas a tomar el color de los muros de piedra." Le dijo divertida, aunque a Remus no le hizo gracia.

"No puedo abandonar el castillo, es... mi hogar."

"¿Y eso qué?. Yo estoy muy lejos de mi hogar en este momento."

Remus suspiró.

"Es muy diferente Tonks, muy diferente."

"Explícame cómo."

Remus escapó de su abrazo y se fue a sentar a un sofá.

"No he salido de este lugar durante años. No estoy preparado para hacerlo."

Tonks negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia él, se puso de rodillas y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

"Estás hablando sin sentido, allá afuera hay miles de cosas que-"

"No Tonks, allá afuera no hay nada para mi."

La muchacha se separó de él y lo observó con más compasión que curiosidad. ¿Qué podría sucederle a alguien para pensar de esa manera?. Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, pero un sonido de porcelana fina y mármol le quitaron tal intención.

"¿Les ofrezco otro poco de chocolate?"

Era la señora Weasley con chocolate humeante, listo para servirse.

"Yo no, gracias Molly." Respondió Remus, poniéndose de pie.

"Tampoco yo. Creo que me voy a dormir ya."

Sonriendo, y sin decir una palabra más, la tetera se alejó con cuidado de no derramar su contenido. Tonks caminó hasta la salida, mientras tarareaba una de las canciones que había interpretado por la tarde. Volvió a aferrarse al brazo de Remus mientras lo hacía.

"Hay un lago que ofrece un hermoso paisaje en esta época del año." Comentó Remus. "Mañana podemos visitarlo si quieres."

"Totalmente de acuerdo. Podría ganarte otra vez en la pelea de nieve."

La risa de Remus resonó por los pasillos.

"Podría ser."

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Tonks. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, sin más palabras que las necesarias. Mientras Remus se alejaba por el pasillo sin percatarse de que ella lo observaba, él pensaba en lo diferente que había sido aquel día de todos los demás, desde que tenía memoria.

En algún momento llegó a preguntarse si aquella sensación no se debía sólo al hecho de tener a alguien como compañía, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no cualquiera hubiera causado el mismo efecto sobre él. No a cualquiera le hubiera regalado un piano. Sonriendo mientras recordaba el beso en la mejilla con el que Tonks le había exagerado su agradecimiento, se puso a pensar en las verdaderas posibilidades de que ella fuera lo que había esperado durante tantos años. Su eterno pesimismo no lo dejaba tener esperanza de que así fuera. Esa parte oscura, arraigada y aferrada a él gracias a la soledad, le decía que en cuanto supiera la verdad acerca de él, saldría huyendo como era de esperarse. Pero las sonrisas que ella le regalaba le decían algo muy diferente, por lo tanto estaba de más decir que se encontraba tan confundido que ya no sabía que pensar.

Vagó sin rumbo fijo por el castillo, como si estuviera supervisando que todo se encontrara en orden, y finalmente llegó al ala norte del castillo, pensando en el tiempo que le quedaba para intentar que su vida fuera normal.

"¿Dando un paseo a esta hora?"

La voz grave de Sirius no consiguió sobresaltarlo.

"Algo así."

Respondió, caminando hasta la rosa que parecía brillar pálidamente a causa de algún efecto del invierno.

"¿Hubo avances?"

Remus resopló ligeramente.

"Lo haces sonar como si fuera algún tipo de plan para que cayera..." dudó un instante "en mis garras." Finalizó, observando sus propias manos.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Remus suspiró agotado.

"No sé si sea avance o no. Ya no sé que pensar."

"Te estás enamorando."

Remus comenzó a reír, aunque no le quedaba claro si era porque aquello sonaba absurdo, o a verdad.

"Lo importante es lo que ella siente." Le dijo, evadiendo exitosamente los comentarios acerca de sus sentimientos.

Sirius masculló algo acerca de no estar totalmente de acuerdo.

"Molly dice que nota cierto interés en ella." Le dijo, dando saltos y colocándose en la misma mesa en la que se encontraba la rosa. "Esa tetera puede ser molesta la mayoría del tiempo, pero también tiene cierta habilidad para ese tipo de cosas."

Remus observó a Sirius, considerando las posibilidades.

"¿Y qué pasará cuando se entere de la verdad?"

"Es precisamente de lo que hablábamos por la tarde."

Remus alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que ahora su vida fuera tema de conversación entre los habitantes del castillo.

"Debes decírselo."

De inmediato negó con la cabeza, imaginándose las desgracias que todo eso podía traerle. En primer lugar, que ella lo abandonara, y no necesitaba más, esa era una razón suficiente para no revelarle su secreto.

"Remus, lo tiene que saber."

Lupin le dio la espalda, mientras seguía negando con la cabeza. Tonks le había mostrado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que la sola idea de no volver a verla le asustaba. Antes no estaba conciente de todo lo que una compañía como la de ella podía ofrecerle, e incluso había pensado que no necesitaba tales experiencias en su vida. Pero ahora que tan sólo había visto un vestigio de la luz que se le había negado por tanto tiempo, volver a la completa oscuridad resultaba peor que antes.

"Sabes que no nos queda mucho tiempo."

"Lo sé." Le dijo en un tono que le salió más brusco de lo que en otra situación se hubiera permitido.

"Entonces me voy a descansar."

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más, y Remus lo sintió alejarse más por la oscuridad que se fue haciendo mayor a cada segundo, que por el sonido de sus "pasos" debilitándose.

La noche estaba fría y afuera el viento había arreciado ligeramente. Remus encendió una vela y se quedó observando largo rato la rosa que representaba su maldición.

Las reglas decían que se tenían que enamorar de él, a pesar de lo que fuera. Y lo que era, resultaba inevitable de ocultar. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la transformación que lo torturaba a cada momento se presentara nuevamente, y cuando eso sucediera... Tonks lo sabría de una u otra manera, y en definitiva pensaba que escucharlo de él era un poco menos horroroso. La cuestión era que tal vez sí se estaba enamorando, y que en algún momento de su existencia había pensado que liberarse de esa maldición sería sencillo. Ahora sabía que se había equivocado terriblemente.

Observando cómo caía un pétalo más de la rosa, cada vez más empequeñecida, tomó la decisión de hablar con ella al día siguiente. Lo que fuera, tarde o temprano tendría que suceder.

o

Tonks estaba teniendo un sueño extraño. Se encontraba en un pueblo, aparentemente desierto, caminando sin rumbo fijo. Tenía la sensación de ser observada por cientos de ojos, y aunque ella no podía ver ni un alma, no podía sacudirse la paranoia de encima. Llegó a lo que parecía ser la plaza principal de la aldea, en cuyo centro se encontraba una fuente sin funcionar. Se sentó en el borde y se puso a examinar alrededor. En el horizonte, algo llamó su atención... era un punto de color incierto que aumentaba su tamaño conforme pasaba el tiempo, y que luego adoptó una forma parecida a la de un perro. Cuando lo tuvo más cerca se dio cuenta de que no era un perro, si no un lobo de pelaje grisáceo que parecía resplandecer por momentos de manera delicada, como la plata. Le pareció hermoso. Le sonrió y se puso de pie, como quien ve a un cachorrito y está listo para acariciarlo. Pero al parecer, la criatura no tenía deseos de ser acariciado, pues retrocedió como lo hubiera hecho un animal herido ante su atacante. Tonks lo observó cuidadosamente. Para entonces ya se había olvidado de la paranoia. Volvió a acercarse, dando pasos lentos y cortos, como si intentara imitar el andar cauteloso del lobo. El animal la vigilaba, dispuesto a echar a correr al primer indicio de un movimiento brusco. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para observar los penetrantes ojos del animal, despertó, abriendo los ojos en la oscuridad y esperando que el acompañante de sus sueños se materializara en algún lugar de la habitación.

Dio vueltas en la cama, pensando en su sueño y en que con seguridad faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera. Casi enseguida el cansancio comenzó a atraparla nuevamente, de manera que se quedó dormida, pero al contrario de lo que hubiera deseado, no volvió a soñar con lo mismo.

o

"Resulta que el clima no nos está ayudando como quisiéramos, Ted. Los caminos están bloqueados por la nieve, y empezar el viaje en este momento sería una imprudencia. ¿Podemos esperar a que la primavera comience?. No pongas esa cara, estaba bromeando. Sólo un par de días más es lo que necesitamos para emprender el viaje y rescatar a tu hija de las garras de esa bestia, no te preocupes."

Ted Tonks permaneció en silencio, con la frustración que sentía aumentando a cada momento que pasaba. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que Gilbert, por muy tosco y presumido que pudiera ser, estaba hablando con la razón de su lado. Sin decir nada más, asintió con resignación. Sólo esperaba que su hija resistiera el tiempo que ellos tardarían en rescatarla.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!. Lamento haber tardado un poco más en publicar el final, pero resulta que me quedé esperando el review 15 durante largo tiempo (gracias Pao). Así que... quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron un comentario, por cortito que fuera, si alguna vez han escrito y publicado algo, saben que recibir comentarios es siempre una motivación para seguir escribiendo :)

Espero que les guste el final de la historia.

------------------

**La Rosa el Lobo**

**Cuarta Parte**

Aquella mañana amaneció con el cielo despejado, mientras la luz y el calor de un sol pálido de invierno bañaban la blanca superficie de las montañas.

Remus Lupin no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Estaba en la habitación donde se encontraba el piano, pero sin entonar melodía alguna. Sentía un vacío en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con no haber desayunado aún.

Cuando Nymphadora Tonks entró hablando animadamente del desayuno que ya estaba preparado y de lo mandona que podía ser Hermione (el libro que era Hermione) cuando ella intentaba ignorarla, a Remus Lupin le dio taquicardia tan sólo de pensar en lo que le diría aquel día.

Un amargo sentimiento se apoderaba de su corazón cuando imaginaba la posible reacción de ella. Sólo le diría la parte de la historia que necesitaba saber, y además estaba convencido de que conseguir que se enamorara de él era casi tan poco probable como hacer que las rosas florecieran en invierno. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado a Tonks sentada a su lado, interpretando en el piano unas cuantas y alegres notas matinales.

"¿Ahora vamos a desayunar?"

Con aire ausente, Remus asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, mientras hacia un gesto con el brazo para indicarle que fuera delante de él.

No habló mucho durante el desayuno, pero Nymphadora lo hizo por los dos. Cuando la muchacha terminó de relatarle aquella historia que involucraba un panal de abejas y varias gallinas, Remus hizo un esfuerzo por captar el sentido de la conversación en el último momento, pero cuando no lo logró, Tonks lo observó de manera acusadora.

"Y esa es una historia que no contaré por segunda vez."

Remus hizo un gesto entre sorpresa y diversión, esperando encontrar el balance correcto que convenciera a Tonks de que en realidad había escuchado cada palabra de lo que había dicho.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

La pregunta directa de Tonks lo obligó a ponerse rígido y aclararse la garganta.

"Nada." Mintió.

Con un levantamiento de cejas, ella le demostró una total incredulidad.

"En realidad... tengo que hablar contigo." Tonks lo examinó con tanta curiosidad que consiguió incomodarlo. "Es algo... muy importante."

"Te escucho."

"Este castillo está encantado." La expresión de Tonks permaneció imperturbable, y Remus entendió que empezar de esa manera no había sido la mejor opción. "Quiero decir... ya sabes que está encantado." Balbuceó, jugó nerviosamente con la servilleta en sus manos, y Tonks lo observó, quizá preocupada por su salud mental. "Pero no sabes las razones." El último comentario despertó un genuino interés en la muchacha.

"Cuando era niño... bueno. Mis padres no eran... y había una bruja... una hechicera... que, bueno, a veces me preguntó por qué tenía que pagar las consecuencias y..."

"Remus, no me molestaría que fueras más explícito."

Remus Lupin suspiró, y súbitamente tuvo la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto.

"Ahora que lo pienso mejor, puede ser irrelevante."

"Realmente no creo que sea irrelevante algo que te ha mantenido en silencio toda la mañana."

Él se supo acorralado, dejó la arrugada servilleta sobre la mesa, se puso de pie, y empezó a caminar alrededor, buscando tiempo, pretextos, o tal vez mentiras que lo librarán de aquella situación. No encontró nada de eso.

"Vivía con mis padres en este Castillo, y creo que era feliz." Comenzó, caminando hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. "Ya sabes... no te preocupa enfermarte si corres bajo la lluvia, caer si subes a un árbol o que la corriente de un río te arrastre si chapoteas en él durante un día caluroso de verano." Continuó, esperando no escucharse demasiado melodramático. "Creo que tampoco me preocupaba que mis padres pudieran ser la clase de personas que se ganaran el desprecio de los demás a causa de su arrogancia. En realidad... creo que nunca me di cuenta." Negó con la cabeza, como si se estuviera reprochando el haber pasado por alto la conducta de sus padres. "Pero cómo iba a saberlo... era un niño, ellos me querían y me lo demostraban, yo no estaba pendiente de la política." Remus se sentó frente a ella, aunque para entonces aquello parecía más un diálogo consigo mismo que con Tonks. "Todo lo que sé es que había una hechicera, alguien cuyas buenas intenciones no resultaron en tan buenas acciones."

Él levantó la mirada, y por primera vez, Tonks pudo ver en sus ojos el cúmulo de sentimientos que aquel hombre había estado ocultándole tan hábilmente durante el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, que no era mucho, pero si suficiente para merecerse su respeto, y quizá hasta su cariño. Mientras lo observaba, empezaba a preguntarse lo que más tiempo con él conseguiría en su corazón.

"Ella quiso ablandarles el corazón, detener el sufrimiento que causaban haciéndolos sufrir a ellos... pero a través de mi. Entonces hizo una especie de conjuro..." siguió Remus. "Y cada luna llena yo me convertiría en una bestia, hasta que ellos... no lo sé, se arrepintieran o algo así." Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

Tonks lo observó con asombro, sobre todo ante la manera en que decía las cosas. Como si aquello no le hubiera arruinado la vida por completo, como si estuviera contando que se había caído del árbol, que la corriente de un río lo había arrastrado, pero que en realidad no había sido tan grave. Por supuesto, tras observarlo un poco, el dolor, la soledad y hasta el rencor, eran la prueba de las consecuencias de una vida condenada a un sufrimiento no merecido.

"Ellos... ¿nunca se arrepintieron?" le preguntó Tonks, casi horrorizada por el hecho de que alguien no pudiera conmoverse ante el sufrimiento de su propio hijo.

Remus sonrió con amargura.

"No se arrepintieron... buscaron vengarse, o tal vez pensaron que tenían que terminar con el problema de raíz. Ordenaron la ejecución de la hechicera... y entonces yo quedé... ¿Cómo se le puede decir?. Condenado a pagar los errores de alguien más, y cuando ese alguien son tus padres... no es del todo reconfortante."

"¿Esa rosa en la habitación tiene que ver algo con todo esto?."

Le preguntó, recordando el detalle de repente.

"Es el recordatorio del tiempo que me queda."

"¿El tiempo que te queda para qué?" le preguntó Tonks, encogiendo los ojos.

"Para romper el hechizo. La rosa se está marchitando, y cuando caiga el último pétalo... sabré que ya nada volverá a ser como antes. "

"¿Y cómo se rompe el hechizo?" le preguntó la muchacha, y Remus advirtió en el tono de su voz cierta disposición a hacer lo que fuera necesario para terminar con su martirio. Si acaso era posible, sonrío tristemente en su interior, compadeciéndose de la esperanza que su propia inocencia podía llegar a alimentar. La idea de que ella estuviera dispuesta a ayudarlo era tan... absurda, que competía con la posibilidad de que se pudiera enamorar de él.

"Es muy complicado de lograr. Yo diría que imposible."

"No puede ser imposible, Remus." Protestó ella de manera airada. "Si existe la posibilidad de que todo vuelva a la normalidad... no tendría sentido darte una alternativa para poder terminar con eso."

Remus le sonrió, y lo hizo con tal dulzura que la sorprendió y consiguió dejarla sin palabras durante algunos segundos.

"Nymphadora..." ella hizo un gesto casi doloroso al escuchar su nombre. "Será mejor que ya no hablemos de eso. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín?. Hace mucho frío para ir al lago del que te había hablado."

La muchacha frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, pero por encima de su descontento estaba la certeza de que Remus realmente no volvería a abordar el tema de conversación. Asintió con la cabeza, mientras Remus le ofrecía su brazo para que lo acompañara. Tonks pensaba que necesitaba tiempo, para ganarse su confianza y conseguir esa respuesta que le había negado en aquel momento. Si era así, estaba dispuesta a esperar, a ser paciente.

Recorrieron en silencio el pasillo y las escaleras, pero cuando llegaron al vestíbulo principal un tintineo familiar los obligó a voltear, y observar a Sirius. Sus llamas temblaban, lo que delataba su agitación.

"Remus." Jadeó, mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no parecer muy desesperado.

"¿Si?"

"Podría... ¿hablar contigo un momento?."

La mirada de irritación que Remus le dirigió, era una clara negación.

"¿Tiene que ser ahora?." Le preguntó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para señalar a quien lo acompañaba.

"Si..."

Derrotado, Remus dejó caer los hombros.

"Te alcanzo en un minuto." Le dijo a Tonks, que sonrió compasivamente y sin decir una palabra continuó caminando rumbo a los jardines.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada, Sirius empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Remus.

"Tuve una conversación con el resto de los que habitan el castillo." Le dijo, llevándose uno de sus "brazos" a la barbilla. "No nos queda mucho tiempo, y pensamos que esto se ha... prolongado demasiado, ¿has hablado con ella?."

"De... algunas cosas."admitió Remus, que desvió la mirada y se puso a observar la forma en la que los rayos de luz se filtraban por uno de los ventanales.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?."

"Pues... nada."

"Pero tú le hablaste de..."

"De la maldición que hay en este castillo y sus habitantes..."

"¿Y?"

"Sólo eso."

"Pero..."

"Si te refieres a el resto de la historia en donde yo confieso mis sentimientos y espero que ella los corresponda. De eso no dije una palabra."

"¡Pero Remus!" exclamó Sirius, y sus llamas se alargaron increíblemente.

"No hay esperanza para nosotros, Sirius. Yo no puedo obligarla para que se enamore de un monstruo."

Incrédulo, Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"Estás cometiendo un error."

Remus lo observó cuidadosamente. Sabía lo difícil que era para todos ellos estar condenados a una vida siendo objetos, la frustración y la desesperanza que vivían a cada momento.

"Lo siento, Sirius." Le dijo sinceramente, y luego se alejó, con la cabeza inclinada y sintiéndose más culpable con cada paso que daba. Todo sería más fácil si se estuviera condenando él sólo.

Encontró a Tonks sentada en el borde de una de las fuentes sin funcionar, balanceando los pies y con la mirada fija en el suelo, de manera que recordaba a alguna niña solitaria después de recibir un regaño por parte de sus padres. Intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, caminó hacia ella y se sentó sin decir una palabra, observando cuidadosamente la capa de nieve a sus pies que comenzaba a derretirse ligeramente a causa de los todavía indulgentes rayos de sol.

"Estaba pensando en mi padre." Le dijo, sin dejar de observar el piso, pero adoptando un aire nostálgico.

Remus asintió y desvió la mirada a su mano apoyada sobre la fría piedra de la fuente. Por un segundo sintió el impulso de tocarla... un toque ligero, breve. Pero él no era una persona de impulsos.

"Es normal que lo extrañes."

"Si... lo sé. A pesar de la carta que envié sé que debe estar preocupado por mi."

Silencioso como casi siempre, Remus asintió, vislumbrando la oportunidad perfecta para alejarla antes de que la situación adquiriera matices menos gratos para todos.

"Deberías ir con él." sugirió, aunque sintió que las palabras salían de su boca en contra de su voluntad.

Ella dejó de balancear las piernas y supo que lo observaba cuidadosamente, aunque él no estuviera haciendo lo mismo con ella.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea?."

El tono de su voz, curioso y expectante, lo obligaron a voltear y observarla directamente a los ojos, aunque sólo por un breve instante.

"Por supuesto." Respondió, otra vez con la sensación de que alguien que no era él lo obligaba a decir lo que no deseaba.

"Pero... ¿por qué no me acompañas?. Podrías... podrías quedarte en nuestra casa algunos días. No es un palacio, por supuesto... es mucho menos que eso, pero-"

"No, Nymphadora." La interrumpió.

Ella frunció el ceño.

"No me llames así."

"Lo siento. Tonks, debo permanecer aquí y no hay nada más que decir. ¿De acuerdo?."

Ella negó con la cabeza, sabiendo de antemano que no importaría cuanto insistiera, él no aceptaría su propuesta.

"Creo que estás cometiendo un error."

Él sonrió con amargura. "Creo haberlo escuchado antes." Respondió.

Tonks suspiró y se puso de pie, se aliso los pliegues del vestido que llevaba puesto, y se acomodó la gruesa capa que la protegía del frío.

"Iré con papá."

Remus dejó que la tristeza inundara su rostro mientras ella no lo observaba, y después, cuando la muchacha levantó la mirada, se esforzó por parecer indiferente.

"Pero cuando le cuente todo lo que hay aquí... estoy segura de que volveré. Y tal vez él quiera acompañarme." Le dijo, sonriendo. Era casi una promesa, pero él no se permitió tener esperanza, ya no había tiempo para eso.

"Voy a extrañarte."

Ella volvió a sonreírle. Él tuvo un deseo enorme de pedirle que no se fuera, y en su cuento de hadas ella aceptaba y hasta podía llegar a... amarlo.

"Ya te dije que volveré."

Remus asintió vagamente, y se sintió ridículo cuando dio un respingo al sentir que ella lo tomaba de la mano.

"Te lo prometo."

"No creo que sea buena idea."

"¿Por qué no?." le preguntó, apretando ligeramente su mano.

Él no entendía por qué el contacto de su piel con la suya le provocaba tanto nerviosismo. No quería entenderlo... de alguna manera era agradablemente inquietante.

"Cuando regreses... todo habrá cambiado."

Tonks lo observó. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con esa mezcla de curiosidad e inocencia, y sin embargo le daba la impresión de que sabía más de lo que él podía imaginarse.

"Pero me vas a estar esperando..."

No era una pregunta, y había tal seguridad en el tono de su voz que Remus se preguntó cómo conseguía interpretar de una manera tan acertada sus pensamientos. Apretó los labios para no decirle "Siempre.", e hizo un gesto vago con la cabeza. Ella sonrió, satisfecha con la respuesta que ni siquiera había obtenido. Se abrazó a él como nunca nadie lo había hecho, pues lo hizo sentir que pertenecía a un lugar, que él era la razón de un sentimiento cálido, diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Que no la asustaba ni la intimidaba._ "Solo porque nunca ha visto lo que en realidad eres." _Pensó con amargura, y ese sentimiento cálido se esfumó al mismo tiempo que ella se separó de él y se dirigió corriendo al interior del Castillo, para marcharse.

**o**

La crudeza del invierno había disminuido, aunque para Nymphadora Tonks no tanto como habría deseado. Remus había insistido en que el viaje de regreso lo realizara en uno de los caballos que estaban en el establo, y ella había dicho medio en broma, y medio en serio, que esperaba que el animal no fuera algún sirviente demasiado flacucho para llevarla en el lomo. Remus lo había negado. Los caballos eran caballos, y sólo eso.

Acomodándose el cuello de la capa, para cubrirse del viento gélido que ya empezaba a soplar, Tonks llevó una de sus manos a la bolsa que cargaba con sumo cuidado, sólo para cerciorarse que su contenido seguía ahí. Remus había insistido en regalárselo. "Así podrás verme cuando quieras." Le había dicho, observando el espejo como si su significado fuera mucho más profundo del que ella podía extraer de tan simple objeto. Claro, estaba aquel detalle de la magia. Tonks sonrió repentinamente. El tono en el que Remus se lo había dicho, hacía pensar en una despedida que sería definitiva, y ella de ninguna manera tenía la intención de que fuera así.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento le alborotó el cabello, y nuevamente deseó estar acurrucada en algún sofá, en una habitación con chimenea y bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente. Suspiró y levantó la mirada. Quedaban un par de horas antes de que el sol se ocultara, pero tenía la seguridad de que llegaría a casa antes de que eso sucediera.

Efectivamente, así fue. La vegetación, antes espesa y tupida, se fue haciendo cada vez más ligera, y el camino se fue abriendo ante ella como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida. Entró en un claro que pronto se convirtió en pradera, y las primeras casas, que primero daban la impresión de estar aisladas, poco a poco fueron formando el conjunto que indicaba la existencia de una villa en un valle.

"¿Nymphadora?. ¡Por las hadas benditas!."

Fue todo lo que la señora Skeeter dijo, pues enseguida salió corriendo, levantándose la falda para facilitar la tarea, y Tonks supo que dentro de diez minutos la villa entera estaría enterada de su regreso.

Con mucho cuidado de no caer estrepitosamente, descendió del caballo y se dirigió a la casa de su padre, pues estaba ansiosa de verlo, abrazarlo y contarle todas las maravillas que había encontrado en aquel Castillo encantado. Caminó rápidamente, ignorando los murmullos que se levantaban a su paso como el viento alzaría las hojas secas en otoño. Cruzó la plaza, en donde el panadero vendía el mismo pan de siempre y la gente se limitaba a hacer lo que hacía todos los días. De pronto, la villa entera le pareció mucho más pequeña y aburrida que antes, si es que eso era posible.

Finalmente, llegó a la casa de su padre, llevó el caballo al establo para que bebiera agua y comiera un poco de alfalfa. Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, una voz familiar aunque no agradable, la detuvo.

"¡Nymphadora!."

No estaba segura de cómo lo conseguía, pero su nombre sonaba todavía peor cuando salía de los labios de Gilbert Locke.

"Hola Gilbert." Le dijo con falsa cortesía, dándose media vuelta para ofrecerle una sonrisa forzada.

"Por todos los cielos, ¿cómo estás?. Tu padre ha estado angustiado durante todo este tiempo, ¿no estás herida?."

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin entender por qué tendría que estarlo.

"Empezábamos a temer por la ya de por si deteriorada salud de tu anciano padre."

Tonks frunció el ceño, visiblemente perturbada por tal declaración.

"¿Está enfermo?" preguntó con ansiedad.

"Lamento informarte que así es." Le dijo Gilbert, asintiendo con un gesto compasivo que rayaba en lástima.

Ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

"No Nymphadora, él no está en casa."

"¿Cómo que no está en casa?. Y no me llames Nymphadora."

"Tuvimos que llevarlo con un médico, ya sabes que ese tipo de cosas no pueden esperar."

"¿Cuál tipo de cosas? ¿De qué hablas?."

"Ese tipo de cosas... de la mente."

Tonks lo observó como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera crecido espontáneamente, algo que, en su caso, lo habría hecho lucir sólo ligeramente más repugnante.

"El viejo se estaba volviendo... ya sabes..."

Gilbert levantó la mano derecha y con el dedo índice empezó a trazar círculos imaginarios alrededor de su oreja. Ella apenas pudo contener la rabia.

"¿En dónde está?."le preguntó, acercándose a grandes zancadas y con el impulso casi incontenible de darle tal golpe que le sacudiera lo poco que tuviera dentro de aquella hueca cabeza.

"Bueno, hoy se lo llevarán a la ciudad para internarlo en un lugar donde seguramente estará mejor que aquí."

"¡No pueden hacer eso!."

"Oh, pero ya está hecho Nymphadora."

Gilbert la observó con compasión, lo que únicamente consiguió que a ella le hirviera la sangre de tal manera que tan sólo fue capaz de propinarle una bofetada.

"¡Mi padre no está loco!."

"¡Pero el pobre hombre no dejaba de hablar de monstruos y relojes parlanchines!, por todos los cielos Nymphadora, si eso no es que le falta un tornillo, entonces no sé qué puede ser. Por supuesto, tal vez exista una pequeña posibilidad de que todo esto tenga un final feliz para todos."

Gilbert sonrió maliciosamente, había planeado eso de manera meticulosa y no había manera de que ella se negara.

"¿Y cuál es esa pequeña posibilidad, grandísimo idiota?" le preguntó Tonks, incapaz de contener cualquier muestra de desprecio hacia él.

"Que te cases conmigo." Respondió y sonrió con tal satisfacción que ella lo observó preguntándose si podía haber alguien con tan poco cerebro.

"Por supuesto que no."

"Entonces me temo que..."

Ella corrió hasta la puerta de la casa, en donde había dejado la bolsa que contenía el espejo, lo sacó y caminó otra vez hacia Gilbert. Estaba dispuesta a mostrarle que su padre no era ningún chiflado.

"Oh, me trajiste un regalito, Nymphadora, pero no debiste-"

"Quiero ver el castillo encantado, y a su dueño."

El espejo obedeció. Primero fueron imágenes dispersas y difíciles de identificar, pero poco a poco, como el lienzo de una pintura recibiendo los últimos retoques, se fueron haciendo más nítidas. Un enorme ropero cantando, un reloj parlanchín y una tetera que se movía, un candelabro cuyas llamas se movían con la cadencia de alguna conversación, todas figuras conocidas por Tonks... menos aquella sombra que de pronto se movió sigilosamente por los pasillos, y que ella no consiguió identificar. La imagen se desvaneció, sólo para materializarse nuevamente y mostrar la habitación en la que una rosa dentro de una urna de cristal brillaba misteriosamente.

"¿Qué clase de hechicería es esta?" preguntó Gilbert, que aparentemente se encontraba tan horrorizado como ella maravillada. "Entonces... lo que tu padre decía... era cierto."

"Por supuesto, mi padre no está loco." Le dijo Tonks.

"Pero ese monstruo en el castillo..."

"¿De qué estás hablando?."

"Él lo dijo, hay una horrible bestia en ese castillo."

Confundida, Tonks lo observó preguntándose de qué bestia estaba hablando. Su padre no podía haber dicho tal cosa, de lo contrario ella misma hubiera dudado de su salud mental.

"No hay ninguna... bestia, monstruo o algo que se le parezca en ese castillo. Por todos los cielos Gilbert..."

Tonks regresó la mirada al espejo, y esta vez observó con más atención la rosa. Su brillo parecía menos evidente en ese momento, y tan sólo un par de pétalos se mantenían precariamente en su lugar. De pronto, algo llamó su atención. La misma sombra que había visto con anterioridad, apareció y esta vez su contorno fue delineado con más exactitud que antes. Era una figura encorvada que le pareció vagamente familiar.

"¡Ahí está!¡es el monstruo del castillo!."

Tonks lo observó (por lo que le parecía la milésima vez) con desprecio.

"Eso no es ningún-" Se llevó una mano a la boca y contuvo un grito de sorpresa.

Ahora, la tenue luz iluminaba el rostro de quien hasta ese momento le era desconocido. Era Remus, pero no como ella lo recordaba. Su rostro estaba tan demacrado que le hubiera resultado imposible reconocerlo de no ser por aquellos ojos que apenas conservaban el brillo especial que les caracterizaba. El hombre cayó de rodillas, y aunque la imagen era pequeña, pudo observar que respiraba con dificultad.

"Oh santo cielo... Remus..."

No entendía que era lo que le sucedía, y mucho menos comprendía el repentino deseo de encontrarse a su lado.

"¡Por las hadas!." Exclamó Gilbert, y señaló el espejo, luciendo todavía más horrorizado.

Una especie de transformación estaba afectando a Remus, e incluso así, observando en un espejo y sabiéndose a kilómetros de distancia, parecía tan doloroso, que Tonks extendió la mano para tocar el espejo con la punta de los dedos.

"Es horrible..."murmuró Gilbert, y Tonks pensaba lo mismo, pero estaba segura de que las razones que ella tenia para pensar que eso era horrible eran muy diferentes a las de Locke. Se obligó a dejar de observar, separó la vista del espejo, por algunos segundos, y cuando volvió a mirar, un lobo de pelaje gris rondaba la habitación. Era mucho más grande de lo normal, y Tonks pensó que si lo encontrara en el bosque de noche, seguramente le temblarían las piernas. Claro, si no supiera que se trataba de Remus, de lo contrario tendría la seguridad de que no le causaría ningún daño. "Es una amenaza para todos... algo así no puede seguir vivo." Aseguró Gilbert.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿De qué te parece?. Hay que acabar con él. Nymphadora, no vas a decirme que sientes compasión por esa cosa."

Le arrebató el espejo y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

"¡Estás loco!. ¡El no es ningún monstruo!. Todo este tiempo estuve con él, jamás le haría daño a alguien. ¡Gilbert!."

Sus gritos fueron en vano. La noche había caído, algo que a Gilbert Locke no le importó, y se puso a tocar en cada casa, mostrándoles la imagen en el espejo y hablando de la horrible bestia del castillo embrujado en las montañas, de cómo representaba un peligro para todos, de lo espantoso que resultaba su aspecto y de lo terriblemente cruel que era, porque claro, una bestia con esa apariencia no podía albergar buenos sentimientos.

Ella encontró a su padre en la sucia habitación de una posada, lo sacó de ahí y le contó todo lo que había sucedido. Lo hizo tan rápido y en tan poco tiempo, que Ted la observó como si todas esa historias que le había relatado cuando era niña la hubiera vuelto loca.

"Tienes que creerme, papá. Remus no es ninguna bestia… sólo ha estado demasiado tiempo solo, y sufriendo."

El hombre se quedó en silencio, observándola a ratos. Finalmente, asintió.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Debo regresar, debo advertirle lo que esta gente es capaz de hacer. Y por favor no me detengas."

Ted Tonks conocía a su hija, sabía que intentar detenerla sería tan inútil como aquella máquina para tejer bufandas que una vez había inventado.

"Sólo… ten mucho cuidado, por favor."

La muchacha asintió, y luego salió corriendo en busca de Gilbert.

El cazador seguía con su misión de asustar a la población, y Tonks se quedó sin voz, negando las acusaciones tantas veces como él las reafirmaba. Pero la gente parecía no escucharla, de manera que poco tiempo después, la gran mayoría de los habitantes se hallaba congregada en la plaza principal de la villa, armados con azadones, hachas, palos y cuchillos, y el viento soplaba con tal fuerza, que alargaba las llamas de las antorchas, dando a las sombras proyectadas una forma espectral. Gilbert seguía alimentando el temor de los habitantes, y Tonks estaba desesperada. Todo era su culpa, y algo tenía que hacer para detener la tragedia que ya se vislumbraba.

Corrió hasta su casa, se tropezó con algunas herramientas, se cayó, pero al final montó el caballo que Remus le había proporcionado.

"Vas a tener que correr como nunca lo has hecho." Le murmuró al equino, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza de manera afectuosa.

Como si la hubiera entendido, el animal empezó a andar con un trote suave que al poco tiempo se convirtió en una frenética carrera contra el tiempo. El viento le escocía los ojos, y cubrirse con la capa hubiera significado correr el riesgo de salir despedida del caballo, así que no se preocupó por eso e intentó concentrarse en el camino que se encontraba frente a ella. No era muy buena montando a caballo (es decir, generalmente era un completo desastre), pero aquella noche, por quien sabe que circunstancias providenciales, logró mantenerse en el lomo del animal durante todo el tiempo que duró su recorrido. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegó al castillo, cuyo enrejado se abrió al instante. Era como si la estuvieran esperando. Corrió atravesando los oscuros jardines, hasta que llegó a la puerta principal y entró.

"¡Remus!"

Su voz resonó por los oscuros corredores como lo había hecho la primera vez que ella llegó a ese lugar. Todo estaba oscuro y solitario.

"¡Sirius!¡Señor Weasley!."

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, lo que tuvo como resultado varios tropiezos y un par de caídas.

"En donde demonios están todos..." murmuró, observando a su alrededor.

"Siempre supe que volverías, ¡pero no imagine que sería tan pronto!."

Ella dio un salto en su lugar, y luego se dio media vuelta para observar a Sirius, cuyas llamas resplandecían en la oscuridad con un brillo que la hacía sentirse, extrañamente, en casa.

"Sirius, ¿en dónde está Remus?. Los habitantes de la villa en donde vivo se han vuelto locos gracias al estúpido de Gilbert, y ahora están en camino y sólo las hadas saben lo que son capaces de hacer."

"¿Remus?. Él está en... en el ala norte, pero pidió que nadie lo molestara y-"

Sin esperar a que Sirius terminara con su explicación, ella corrió a la prohibida y tantas veces mencionada ala norte del castillo.

"¡Por favor! ¡Será mejor que no lo molestes!" escuchó la voz de Sirius detrás de ella.

"¿Molestarlo?. Estoy salvándole la vida, grandísimo tonto."

"¡Nymphadora!."

"¡No me llames Nymphadora!" gritó, al tiempo que se tropezaba con una armadura. De milagro pudo mantener el equilibrio.

Finalmente, llegó a la gran puerta de madera en donde ella sabía que Remus se refugiaba. Tocó una vez, y luego otra, pero cuando no recibió respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta de par en par, para encontrarse con una oscuridad que parecía dispuesta a absorber el único brillo presente en aquel lugar, y que era el de una rosa (si es que aún se le podía llamara así, pues tan sólo un pétalo se mantenía en su lugar).

"¿Remus?." Susurró, mientras caminaba hacia la mesita con la urna de cristal. "Tienes que salir de aquí, Remus. Tienes que ponerte a salvo."

Se sabía observada, pero más que miedo tenia la enorme necesidad de verlo. Escuchó un gruñido, apagado, como si hubiera sido en contra de su voluntad y más causado por hostilidad que por verdadero instinto salvaje.

"Remus... he visto lo que eres."

El gruñido, esta vez, fue mucho más amenazador.

"No me importa... te juro que no me importa, no puedo tener miedo Remus, porque yo si te conozco."

Escuchó lo que tenían que ser las pisadas de sus patas sobre el frío mármol, y aunque por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás, se obligó a no moverse más. Se mantuvo en su lugar, esperando y sabiendo que cada instante que pasaba significaba que la gente que quería hacerle daño se encontraba más cerca. Casi podía escuchar los gritos de la gente que se aproximaba. Y entonces, lo vio.

Definitivamente era más grande de lo normal, su pelaje conseguía brillar con la poca luz que había en la habitación, y resultaba inquietante darse cuenta de que sus ojos guardaban esa chispa que parecía reservarse únicamente para los seres humanos. Pudo contemplarlo por unos segundos más, y de repente, cuando escuchó gritos en el exterior, supo que no tenían más tiempo. Giró la cabeza un instante, y para cuando regresó la mirada al mismo punto, Remus había desparecido.

"Tienes que irte ahora."

Le dijo a la oscuridad.

Salió corriendo, y se dio cuenta de que los sonidos ahora provenían del vestíbulo principal. Era difícil describir lo que ahí estaba sucediendo. Los hombres armados luchaban con los platos, los plumeros, los relojes y los roperos, e increíblemente parecía que los objetos estaban consiguiendo la victoria. Tonks casi consiguió reír cuando Sirius le prendió fuego al vestido de la señora Skeeter.

"¡Lagga vida a nuestgo amo!" gritó Fleur, que parecía más que dispuesta a arrojarse de las escaleras para ir a caer encima de unos pobres provincianos, que al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, tan sólo acertaron a correr despavoridos hacia la salida.

Ella buscó con la mirada a Gilbert, pero no lo encontró. Cuando dirigió la mirada a su izquierda, se dio cuenta de que el cazador corría con dirección al ala norte. Se levantó el vestido (se hubiera sentido mucho más cómoda con los pantalones viejos de su papá) y se fue detrás de él.

"¡No está aquí! ¡ha escapado!." Gritó Tonks, en un intento desesperado de que Locke desistiera de sus intenciones.

"¿Escapar?. ¡Ninguna bestia se me escapa, no olvides eso Nymphadora!"

Cuando llegaron al ala norte, a la habitación que contenía la rosa, Gilbert sacó de su cinturón una daga que resplandeció amenazadoramente.

"Y ahora... ¿en donde está ese monstruo?. Vamos a terminar con esto rápidamente, quizá ni siquiera sienta dolor."

Dispuesta a detenerlo, Tonks se abalanzó sobre él, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un brusco empujón que la mandó a estrellarse con un montón de muebles viejos apilados en uno de los extremos de la habitación.

Entonces, el rugido que se escuchó si consiguió darle escalofríos. Una sombra salió de algún lugar indeterminado y saltó encima de Gilbert, que movía el brazo con la daga de un lado a otro, intentando acertar con algún golpe, y de preferencia en el corazón. Ella todavía estaba aturdida, pero se supo incapaz de interponerse en la pelea. Estaba demasiado oscuro y aquel intento de ayudar a Remus podía resultar en todo lo contrario. El lobo y Gilbert rodaron hasta el balcón, lo que le dio la oportunidad al cazador de propinarle una patada a Remus, que al menos consiguió desorientarlo por algún momento.

"¡Déjalo!." Gritó Tonks, cuando la desesperación empezaba a ser demasiada como para mantenerse pasiva.

Remus, dio un salto más, Gilbert se cubrió la cara con un brazo y con la otra mano asestó una puñalada certera en el costado izquierdo de su oponente. La sangre fluyó de inmediato y ella, en lugar de soltar un grito, corrió hasta ellos e intentó arrebatarle la daga a Gilbert. El hombre gritó algo y volvió a empujarla sin demasiada dificultad. Lupin se colocó delante de ella, y volvió a gruñir, agazapándose como si estuviera listo para saltar sobre su presa. El cazador corrió hacia ellos, con la daga en alto, Lupin dio un salto que habría parecido increíble en otras circunstancias, lo que consiguió que Gilbert perdiera el equilibrio, resbalara y quedara en el borde del ya de por si deteriorado balcón. Pareció no notarlo, volvió a atacarlo con la daga en alto, y entonces, de alguna manera desafortunada (o tal vez no) resbaló nuevamente y cayó por el borde, intentando, en el ultimo momento, aferrarse al borde del vestido de Tonks, que hubiera sido arrastrada de no ser porque Remus le propinó una mordida en la muñeca a Gilbert, que finalmente, tuvo los últimos momentos de su existencia en aquel instante.

Temblorosa, y con la respiración agitada, Tonks se alejó de la orilla, como si temiera que Gilbert todavía fuera capaz de resurgir y hacerla partícipe de su triste final. Fue hasta que observó a su alrededor, cuando notó que Remus no estaba por ningún lugar. Tonks lo buscó con la mirada, pero todo lo que pudo encontrar fue un rastro de su sangre. Todavía con la sensación de que las rodillas se le doblaban en contra de su voluntad, se levantó y caminó, siguiendo esa mancha oscura que le indicaba lo gravemente herido que se encontraba Remus.

Lo encontró tendido al pie de la mesa, había adoptado nuevamente su forma humana y su respiración se escuchaba laboriosa.

"¿Remus?"

Se arrodilló a su lado, colocó una mano sobre su espalda, acariciándolo suavemente como si con eso fuera capaz de currar todas sus heridas. Había demasiada sangre, pero ella se aferró a la idea de que se necesitaba algo peor para morir.

"Eres un necio…" le dijo, acercándose a su oído para que Remus no perdiera detalle de su reproche. "Vas a estar bien." Las lágrimas cayeron sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

Con sumo cuidado lo volteó, y él dejó escapar un grito de dolor que ahogó casi de inmediato. Era como si intentara tranquilizarla, engañarla para que ella pensara que en realidad las cosas no podían estar tan mal como se veían.

"No hay luna llena…" le dijo, apartándole el cabello que tenia pegado a la frente a causa del sudor. "Creí que habías dicho que sólo en luna llena…"

Remus negó con la cabeza. "Todo está terminando… supongo que es por eso…"

"Eso quiere decir que todo volverá a ser como antes…" Tonks le sonrió, intentando contagiarle un poco de esa felicidad que sentía. El negó nuevamente la cabeza, y a ella el corazón se le fue a un lugar recóndito y sombrío.

"Nunca imaginé que… regresarías…" pronunció esa última palabra como si todavía no creyera que se encontraba ahí, a su lado. Cerró los ojos, y su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de dolor.

"Te lo prometí… te dije que volvería."

"Pero… has… visto lo que soy… " su frente se arrugó, muestra de la confusión que estaba experimentando.

Ella sonrió, lo que le dio un aspecto extraño ya que no podía dejar de llorar, así como tampoco podía creer que aquel hombre fuera tan excepcionalmente ingenuo.

"Si Remus, he visto lo que eres…" Lo tomó de la mano y se la apretó suavemente, lo que pareció darle cierta paz. "Por favor… tenemos que llevarte a una cama, antes de que pierdas más sangre… hay que curar esas heridas…"

Lupin sonrió amargamente.

"Tonks… ¿acaso se puede perder más sangre?."

Su tono bromista no consiguió hacerla reír.

"Por favor…" le suplicó, aunque no estaba segura de que era exactamente lo que pedía, o a quien se lo pedía. "Por favor quédate conmigo."

Remus le acarició el rostro, y aunque su mano estaba fría, no fue eso lo que le transmitió. Su contacto tan solo consiguió que el nudo en su garganta se volviera más doloroso.

"No hagas que esto parezca una despedida, porque no es así." Le dijo, arrepintiéndose sólo un poco de que su voz sonara tan cortante. "Por favor no dejes que sea una despedida, por favor."

Tenía ganas de sacudirlo, de gritarle que no le podía hacer eso, que abandonarla no era una opción, porque si él moría sería así como se sentiría. Él tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que sobrevivir. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que la furia que sentía en ese momento eran tan sólo impotencia, producto del enorme miedo a perderlo y no poder hacer nada?.

"Por favor, por favor… "

El había cerrado los ojos, y ya no respiraba con dificultad, de hecho, su respiración era casi imperceptible. El miedo dejó paso al pánico. No había nadie que pudiera ayudarla, correr sería inútil, estaba a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier médico, y dudaba que aquellos objetos habitantes en el castillo fueran una gran ayuda. Si dependiera de ella no lo dejaría morir, si tan sólo supiera qué hacer para arrebatárselo a la muerte, lo haría, pero todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era lo inútil que su presencia resultaba.

Le acarició la frente, y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de Remus.

"Te amo…"

Las palabras salieron de su boca de manera natural, pero al contrario de lo que hubiera imaginado, ningún sentimiento cálido invadió su corazón. Él ya no la podía escuchar, sus ojos no iban a brillar y tampoco le iba a sonreír. Lo abrazó y apenas si le importo que el último pétalo de la rosa cayera y todo dejara de brillar. Recargó la cabeza sobre su pecho, y se quedó esperando el tiempo que fuera necesario para dejar de sentir su ausencia.

"Creo... que escuché algo..."

El corazón le dio un salto y se separó de él con la boca abierta y la mirada sorprendida. Casi enseguida sonrió, tuvo ganas de llorar, de gritar y de saltar (aunque eso último significara un riesgo para ella).

"Estás... vivo."

Se sentía eufórica, tuvo que tocarlo para asegurarse de que aquello no era un truco de su mente. No era así, su cabello, su nariz, sus labios y su cuerpo entero se sentían maravillosamente reales. Empezó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez por razones totalmente diferentes.

"Gracias, gracias..." le dijo una y otra vez, y luego se inclinó para besarlo, un gesto que al principio pareció sorprenderlo pero que casi de inmediato él correspondió.

Remus se sintió torpe al principio, pero no necesitó demasiado tiempo para encontrar ese sentimiento que ella le inspiraba en cualquier momento, no importaba si estaba bailando en el centro de un salón, jugando en la nieve o tocando el piano, lo que su presencia le inspiraba iba más allá de lo que él podía llegar a explicar con palabras, pero definitivamente no tan lejano como para no conseguir que lo hiciera completamente feliz.

En el interior del castillo, sus habitantes se regocijaban con su recién recuperada naturaleza humana.

**o  
**

Remus no recordaba que con anterioridad una primavera como aquella se hubiera presentado. Los jardines rebosaban flores y todo era de tantos colores diferentes que seguramente sería imposible nombrarlos todos. Tonks había estado corriendo de manera incansable alrededor del jardín, y lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo, que él empezaba a preguntarse cuando se cansaría, y no precisamente de correr, sino de tropezar y caer una y otra vez, con las consecuentes carcajadas de los dos pequeños que iban detrás de ella. Sus hijos.

Al parecer, ella había llegado a ese límite cuya existencia Remus había cuestionado, y tras caer peligrosamente cerca de un arbusto de zarzas espinosas, decidió que dejaría a los niños seguir con su eterna persecución. Agotada, caminó hasta donde Remus se encontraba sentado, para hacerle compañía.

"Teddy piensa que su madre es una quinceañera que puede correr y correr durante horas." Le dijo, con la respiración agitada y dejándose caer a un lado de él. "Pero aún una quinceañera se agota de caer en repetidas ocasiones. Esa última estuvo muy cerca de las espinas."

Remus dejó que la risa que estaba conteniendo se escapara.

"¡Marianne! ¡No te subas a ese árbol!" gritó Remus, a la niña de apenas cinco años que ya colgaba de una de las ramas más bajas del naranjo.

La pequeña hizo una especie de puchero, pero obedeció a su padre, aunque luego desapareció detrás de unos arbustos para después salir persiguiendo a su hermano mayor, amenazándolo con una gran vara. Remus negó con la cabeza.

"Es incorregible..." murmuró, y volteó para observar a Tonks, dejándole claro quien era la culpable de la conducta de su hija.

"No me mires a mi, tú pasas más tiempo con ella. ¿Quién la carga durante horas sobre los hombros? ¿quién le da chocolates entre comidas?, y sobre todo, ¿quién le está enseñando a tocar el piano?"

Remus desvió la mirada, conociendo la respuesta a todas esas preguntas.

"¿Cómo sabes lo de los chocolates?" le dijo en voz baja, y sin observarla.

"Ah, eso... Teddy y yo somos muy buenos amigos."

Él volvió a sonreír. "Estoy seguro de que esa complicidad va a traerme bastantes problemas."

"No tendría que ser así si te comportaras." Respondió Tonks, mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre las piernas de Remus.

"¿Comportarme? Tienes que estar bromeando. Cuando corres con ellos me preocupo más por tu seguridad que por la de mis hijos."

Tonks frunció el ceño.

"Deja de darle tantos chocolates a Marianne."

"Deja de leerle tantos libros a Ted."

"¡No le hago ningún mal!."

"Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Hermione."

Ella le propinó un codazo y Remus exageró su reacción de dolor. Enseguida ella le sonrió y le plantó un beso en los labios.

"¡Papá!¡papá!. ¡Teddy dice que hay un monstruo en el castillo, y que si no le doy un chocolate le ordenará que me asuste por las noches!"

Remus alzó las cejas.

"Te dije que ha estado leyendo demasiado."

"Y yo que no le dieras chocolates."

Tonks se levantó y dejó que Remus cargara a Marianne para sentarla en su regazo.

"Marianne, no hay ningún monstruo en el castillo." Le dijo Remus.

"Pero si las hadas existen, ¿los monstruos también?. Las historias que me has contado, ¡hay hadas y magia!"

"Hmm…"

Remus dirigió una mirada suplicante a Tonks. Su esposa puso los ojos en blanco., aunque en realidad su mirada mostraba cierta diversión.

"No tienes de que preocuparte Marianne, no hay ningún monstruo en el castillo." Le aseguró Tonks, acariciando su cabeza. Eso pareció tranquilizarla. "Sabes, vas a tener que darme todos esos chocolates que tu papá te ha regalado."

Aquello pareció molestar a todo el mundo. Ted, Marianne y Remus la observaron, visiblemente disgustados, pero ella decidió ignorarlos, tarareando una canción de cuna.

"¿No están hambrientos?. Cuando terminemos todos podremos comernos un chocolate."

Se puso de pie y caminó al interior del castillo, Teddy la siguió, hablando de lo mucho que le estaba gustando el libro acerca de dragones, y haciendo aspavientos con las manos para demostrarle a su mamá como conseguían volar aquellas maravillosas criaturas. Remus los observó con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Vas a contarme un cuento papi?" preguntó Marianne, que se disponía a subirse en los hombros de Remus.

"Por supuesto." Respondió Remus, cargándola y luego poniéndose de pie. "¿Qué quieres escuchar?, príncipes, tierras lejanas, hadas…"

"¡Todo!"

Remus soltó una carcajada.

"Te pareces tanto a tu madre…" murmuró. "De acuerdo… vamos a ver…"

"¡Si hay un dragón estaría muy bien!" lo interrumpió la niña.

"No, no hay un dragón… hay objetos que hablan."

"¿Objetos mágicos?" preguntó Marianne, que ya le había revuelto el cabello a su padre.

"Si, objetos mágicos… ya sabes, como roperos y teteras, esas cosas."

"¡Wow!"

"Que vivían en un castillo encantado… y el dueño del castillo era bastante gruñón. Pero en otro lugar, muy lejano, existía una princesa."

"¿Era bonita?"

"Más que eso, era preciosa e inteligente."

"¿No había un príncipe?¿Quién la iba a salvar del monstruo?"

"Esa es la historia, Marianne… aquí todo es un poco diferente, porque la princesa va a salvar al… príncipe." Dudó un poco al utilizar la última palabra.

"¿Y cómo empieza todo?"

Remus sonrió.

"Hace mucho tiempo, un día durante la víspera del invierno, el padre de la princesa le dijo a su hija que tenía le necesidad de realizar un viaje…"

Marianne lo escuchaba, maravillada. Las historias de su padre siempre lograban transportarla a otros mundos. Era casi como si él hubiera sido el príncipe de los cuentos. Bueno, ella siempre pensaba que su papá era más guapo, más valiente, y más inteligente que cualquier otro príncipe que pudiera existir. Se lo había dicho una vez a su mami, que estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

**FIN**


End file.
